


Kitten Fever

by dimsumJon



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, heejinxhyunjin, jinsoulxyves, kimlipxchuu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimsumJon/pseuds/dimsumJon
Summary: Jeon Heejin is part of the Heartbreaker Trinity, or at least that’s the title the trio of friends have been given around campus. But what if the confident and chic Heejin encounters her first gay panic? What else could possibly go wrong continuing to pursue the girl that repeatedly makes her malfunction for the first time ever?
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 25
Kudos: 232
Collections: Loonatheworld





	1. Prologue

“Uhm, can you get off me please?”

Heejin didn't miss the warm and soft body that laid under her. She didn't even register she was on top of a girl until the body spoke from under her. 

_WOW! Omg omg omg. She is gorgeous!_

Heejin quickly got up from the girl, too flustered to say anything and the latter was quick to notice. 

“Hmm, were you stunned you knocked into a beautiful girl?”

~ ~ ~


	2. Heartbreaker Trinity

“Uhm. P-please, will you go out with me?”

Heejin couldn’t stop the curl that began to appear at the corner of her mouth. It was another confession to fill in her ego. This was probably the fifth one this month or maybe the sixth? She wasn’t sure, she didn’t really like to keep count, but low key she did. Heejin had fun playing around, flirting with girls, and only left guys wanting and wishing they were born with female body parts so that she could give them the time of day. 

The brunette that bowed before her, held out her arms, presenting a hot pink letter sealed with a red heart sticker and pink colored lollipop. Heejin was pleased to see her favorite shade of pink and flavor candy, and it was an excellent way to start a confession with her. Practically, everyone interested in her knew her favorite color and treat.

She lets her smirk turn into a small smile while she tears open the cavity-inducing snack, popping it into her mouth. Her tongue guides the lollipop from side to side, stretching whichever cheek it resided in. The latter remained bowing, with eyes pressed shut, praying her crush would take the letter as she listened to the sugary hard candy clack against Heejin’s teeth. Oh, how she wished that same tongue was playing with her’s instead.

Heejin proceeds to grab the letter from the other and gently opens the envelope, meticulously peeling off the sticker from the opening, making sure it doesn’t rip off any of the pink pigment from the paper. She knew this made girls anxious and nervous, teasing as she proceeds to read the carefully written confession in front of them. As much as Heejin loved to flirt, she loved to tease even more. She loves causing girls to have bright red cheeks, making them shift their feet from one to the other as they play with their own fingers until they brush aside a lock of hair behind their glowing ears. Heejin's routine never failed to bring out these flustered reactions. She irks her eyebrows while she reads, purposely rolling her tongue over the sugary snack gazing into the eyes of the confesser, but only for a moment to continue reading. Sometimes she would even remove the candy from her mouth to entice girls with an indirect kiss.

But like all of the previous confessions she has received, she feels nothing special for the brunette. It’s not like she didn’t find the other attractive. In fact, she was beautiful, but it just felt like everyone was only infatuated with her or only liked the idea of calling her their girlfriend. There was never really a connection. 

Heejin curtly turns down the girl, not bothering to be gentle, so the now broken-hearted brunette could get a clean rejection and hopefully move on just as quickly. Sure Heejin liked to flirt around, but she wasn’t the type to torment other people’s hearts and play with their feelings. In all honesty, it's been a couple of years since her last real relationship, and maybe she forgot what that feeling was like, or perhaps she has never felt it at all. Possibly after your first love, love just doesn’t appear the same anymore. 

She caught up with her two friends waiting on the other side of the courtyard. It was common to wait on at least one of them because their admirers were constantly approaching them.

“Wow, so who was the poor soul that confessed to THE Jeon Heejin today?” Jungeun smirked. 

Heejin rolled her eyes at the blonde. “Uh, I think her name was Chaeryoung.” Honestly, it was difficult remembering all the names of girls that confessed to her, even if it literally happened five minutes ago. 

Sooyoung stretched out her neck and squinted her eyes to get a good look at the heartbroken girl walking away. “I’d tap that.”

Heejin smacked the taller girl’s head. “I am not a heartless player like you.”

Sooyoung had no shame in the matter and shrugged her shoulders in response. If anything, she was prideful that she couldn’t be chained down, like a wild cougar free to roam and choose her prey at any given moment, especially younger prey. Or at least that was the best analogy Heejin could think of for her tallest friend. Sooyoung wasn’t much older than Heejin and Jungeun, but the two would clown the eldest and called her a hag. Not to mention, she liked to go after younger girls on campus because they simply fall prey to her seductive charms, hence the cougar reference.

Jungeun was more similar to Heejin, but the blonde was more intimidating and chic...at least until you really get to know her, revealing her tsundere and Mom-like tendencies. Jungeun was harder to approach and, as a result, didn’t receive as many confessions as the other two girls. Instead, she chooses who she wants, and she knew plenty of methods to make any girl swoon. Hell, she has even turned straight girls gay...I guess it’s true what they say, straight girls are like spaghetti, they are only straight until they get wet. Maybe that should be the blonde's motto…

The three were notorious girl crush heartbreakers or better known as the Heartbreaker Trinity. They aren’t sure how it happened, but they came together as a coincidence. Maybe because Sooyoung tried her luck luring the two back into her bedroom when they first met...at the same time. Regardless, nothing came up, the three attempted taking dominance over each other, as a result, they ended up sticking together and became close friends.

It didn’t take long for students on campus to notice the trio were always together, and their reputation skyrocketed. It didn't help that each one of them had distinct styles and methods to break those innocent hearts, whether if it was on purpose or not. 

Sooyoung was a seductive predator, able to lure in any wandering eyes with her mature charms and her crop tops, revealing her toned abs. The eldest screamed sexy, not just by her looks, but in everything she does, especially her lust-filled dancing at the clubs. 

Heejin was friendly, warm, and seemingly innocent until she knows your weakness and uses that to leave you in a gay mess. As the maknae of the three, it was fitting she was the most innocent, refusing to have physical relationships and one night stands. 

Jungeun was the median of the two. It all depended on her mood, whether she wanted to be sexy or cute, whether she wanted to be chased or be the one pursuing. She could pull off any style, and she could get anyone she wanted. 

This group formed a triple threat, the trio that can make almost any girl crawl to them and kiss their feet, ok maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration...except perhaps for one of them. 

“When will you ever seal the deal and finally take them to bed,” Sooyoung stated in disappointment.

Heejin grimaced at the thought. “I'm sorry, I don't just sleep around with random girls.”

“Hmm, you shouldn't knock it before you try it. I can still help you with that.” Sooyoung winked at the shortest girl. 

“Ugh, not again. You know Heejin won't fall for your charms, Soo. I swear you hit on Heejin almost every day.” Jungeun was showing some of her protective mom instincts.

The eldest shrugged. "Can't blame me for trying. I still think it would be fun for all three of us to join me in my be--"

“Yah! Enough!” Jungeun screeched, holding the maknae. “For all we know, our little baby bunny is still a virgin!”

Heejin puffed her cheeks and pouted. “Hey! T-That’s not true!”

Sooyoung hysterically laughed. “Yeah, just like you, not stuttering.”

Even Jungeun couldn't hold in her infamous lion face laugh. “It's ok little bunny, maybe one day you'll find your mate.” The blonde was barely able to say her words in-between her breathy laughs.

The tallest jeers, "Heejin is a hardcore tease, in my opinion, worse than me. At least I leave my girls satisfied." Sooyoung hooked her arms with the youngest. "You don't even give them a hot make-out sesh. How about we try it once we get to Jungie's?"

"Oh, my godddd. Like I'll let you taint our pure baby bun!" The blonde took the other side of Heejin and tugged her closer. "And we all know, you don't just stop at making out Soo."

Heejin whined. "I'm not a baby! And please don't play tug o' war with my body again!" 

Of course, the older girls didn't comply with the maknae's request and proceeded to argue over her, pulling and tugging her limbs. The youngest knew it was useless to try anything. Letting out a sigh, she let them use her body as a piece of rope until they tire out or got bored.

The three finally made their way to Jungeun's one-bedroom apartment. The blonde claims she likes her solidarity, but the other two were consistently at her place. So much for alone time. 

Heejin still lived in the dorms, and frankly, any spot in Sooyoung's place was a hazard from potential leftover nightly activities. So it was unanimously decided that the blonde's place was their hangout spot. Not to mention, her home was always spotless and close to campus.

“Yah, this time, clean up after yourselves!” Jungeun yelled out from the kitchen as she prepared some popcorn.

Sooyoung hummed as she fell into the couch and kicked her feet up onto the coffee table. 

The apartment owner continued to lecture. "I'm talking to you, Soo! Take some lessons from Heejin!"

The eldest girl countered. "Should I also take some cooking lessons from her too?"

Heejin jumped on top of Sooyoung, smacking her shoulders. "I thought we talked about never bringing it up again!"

Sooyoung smirked, grabbing Heejin’s wrists to prevent any more of her playful attacks. "I think we need a constant reminder that you almost burned down Jungie's kitchen trying to make microwaveable brownies."

“It was just one time!” The maknae whined.

“It’s ok love. I’ll still cook for you, as long as you keep straddling me like this. I can get used to this.” Sooyoung grinned from ear to ear.

Heejin sneered at the remark. “You’re gross, Soo.” She immediately hopped off the taller girl and plopped herself on the couch.

The blonde facepalmed as the children continued to bicker. "Just shut up and pick a movie already!"

Thursday night was the girls’ weekly movie night, no one ever skipped out on it, as it eventually became their tradition. Everyone had their own spot on the couch. Heejin was forced to take the middle so they could dote on the youngest member. How could they not? Even Sooyoung babied Heejin on movie night despite her daily advances. The maknae whined at first but quickly grew fond of the attention from her unnies.

Jungeun woke up in the middle of the night, snuggled up to Heejin with the TV scrolling the movie credits. She spotted Heejin wrapped protectively in Sooyoung's arms. The blonde got up and pulled up the blankets on the other two sleeping girls, making sure they were cozy and warm. Jungeun smiled at her tight-knit group of friends as she turned the TV off. She settled back in her spot to cuddle up next to Heejin and whispered goodnight.

~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was supposed to be a 4-5000 word oneshot. Surprise! It isn't a oneshot anymore lol. But the story has evolved completely different from my original plan. Apparently I am really bad at staying on track with my outlines and kept wanting to add more and more. So throughout the chapter releases, I will tell fun facts about this fic in how it was originally supposed to be written. Fun fact: I came up with the idea of this fic and wrote most of this chapter on a plane on my phone. Also, the fic was supposed to only have Heejin and Hyunjin.


	3. Aeong Cafe

“Hey baby, wake up.” 

The girl under the sheets groaned, swatting away the voice trying to baby her.

“Aww, babyyy is sleepy.” The voice cooed.

“Ewww! Don't be gross, Jinsoul!” Pushing the taller girl off the foot of her bed.

The tall blonde said with a pout and slanted eyebrows. “But your my lil baby.” 

Hyunjin was disgusted with the older girl’s affection. “Oh my god, please stop! I'm not your infant daughter, not even your little sister. We're just roommates!” 

“That doesn't mean I can't call you baby.” As Jinsoul snuggled into Hyunjin's side, only receiving a glare from the latter. “And people say we look alike, so we mind as well be siblings!”

The younger girl sighed, “I swear to God, Jinsoul; it is too early to deal with your shit.”

“But I know you love it!” As the blonde left a wet kiss on the cheek of the younger girl.

Hyunjin had a sour face as she wiped her cheek, she rolled her eyes at the older girl and finally decided to get up from her comfortable mattress. She should be used to the older girl’s antics as they have known each other for years, and the blonde would always pamper her. Jinsoul and Hyunjin were neighbors in their hometown, and they have been close friends since childhood. It was only appropriate that they were together for college as well.

Jinsoul chuckled as she walked towards the door, “Come on, breakfast is almost ready! I have your favorite.”

Of course, the younger girl was already drooling from the mention of her favorite thing ever, a warm piece of croissant smothered in Nutella. Yes, a simple piece of bread or any kind of bread. Nothing fancy like eggs Benedict, crepes, or even grilled short ribs, like many other’s favorite breakfast foods. Bread is her love, what can you say, she's a girl with simple tastes. Hyunjin eagerly left her bedroom and into the living room to find another presence waiting. 

“Good morning!” Jiwoo beamed brighter than the morning sun that peered through the windows.

Hyunjin put up her hands over her eyes. “Oh my God, Jiwoo, you almost made me blind!”

“Oh, shut up!” Jiwoo giggled.

Hyunjin met Jiwoo during her freshman year of college, and she was already Jinsoul’s roommate by the time the youngest joined them. Jiwoo could only be described as a ball of energy, exactly like the sun. There was seldom a time the redhead isn’t smiling or laughing, and her bubbliness infected others around her. 

The two girls gathered around the dining table, setting up plates, silverware, and mugs while Jinsoul finished cooking up some fried fish. Hyunjin was already eyeing the basket of warm croissants. If she could, she would eat them all right then and there.

Without looking away from the frying pan, Jinsoul already knew what the youngest was thinking. “Hyun, behave yourself, I can already tell you’re eyeing the bread.” 

After flipping the last fish, Jinsoul was ready to bring the rest of the food to the table. The blonde wasn’t surprised at all to find Hyunjin’s mouth stuffed with a whole croissant with the tip peeking from her lips. 

“I tried to stop her, I swear!” Jiwoo proclaimed, “but she must have snuck one when I was getting everyone coffee.”

Jinsoul let out a sigh. “It was only bound to happen, Jiwoo. Anyways, Let’s dig in!”

The table was adorned with delicious food and sides. Each plate was accompanied by a small bowl of steamed rice and a side plate of kimchi, while the main entree and baked goods laid in the center of the table. Hyunjin was already seated, practically bouncing in her seat, targeting the basket of croissants in front of her as she finished chewing and swallowing the one in her mouth. The other girls follow suit, minus the bread devouring stare.

Jiwoo watched the youngest take an enormous gulp only to be grossed out. “God Hyunjin, how do you expect any girl to fall for you with manners like that?”

“Maybe when one of your million crushes falls for you.” The raven-haired girl poured the basket of bread onto her plate.

“Hyun! Leave some for us!” Jinsoul whined. “And you can’t seriously just eat bread when I prepared all of this!”

“Hey! You can’t blame me that there are so many pretty girls on campus!” Jiwoo pouted, serving herself to some of the fish. “Oh, speaking of crushes!”

Hyunjin rolled her eyes at both of her friends, to Jinsoul’s nagging and for bread-blocking her, and to hear Chuu go off about her many love interests. “Here, we go again.” She mumbled.

The redhead shot a glare at the mumbling girl. “Shut up and eat your bread.”

“Gladly!” The youngest smothered one of her rolls with a generous amount of Nutella. 

Jiwoo clears her throat. “As I was saying, before being rudely interrupted, I met the MOST gorgeous girl the other day.” She continued to talk with her hands, waving with enthusiasm and glee. “Her blonde hair was like liquid gold when I saw it flowing in the wind. Her honey-brown eyes literally left me speechless. Those broad shoulders and sexy toned legs are to DIE for, and her lips, my god! I have never wanted to kiss someone so badly in my life!”

Hyunjin let out a stifled laugh at how overdramatic and extra Jiwoo was being. She should be used to hearing her friend chatter about her many crushes, but Jiwoo was taking it on a whole new level with this one.

Jinsoul put her hands over her heart and fluttered her eyelids. “Awww, Chuuu, that’s very flattering-” 

“Soulie, I am not talking about you! There are other blondes other than you. I am talking about Jungeun!”

Her third piece of bread muffled Hyunjin’s voice. “Who is that?” 

“You know! Jungeun, Kim Jungeun. THE Jungeun!”

Hyunjin and Jinsoul looked at each other, both mirroring expressions not knowing who the hell their redheaded friend was talking about.

Jiwoo facepalmed at their lack of response, and she was in disbelief. “She’s part of the Heartbreaker Trinity.”

“The what?” Jinsoul narrowed her eyes.

“Is that a gang?” Hyunjin oddly lit up to her potential spicy theory.

“AHHH, this is unbelievable. Do you guys live under a rock?! It’s a group of three girls that are notorious heart breakers!” The redhead was getting frustrated at her oblivious best friends. To be fair, Jinsoul and Hyunjin have never cared or paid any attention to rumors or gossips around campus. Of course, Jiwoo was the type to eat that kind of drama up. 

The blonde slowly shook her head. “Okay...But if you know that, then wouldn’t you want to try to avoid them?”

“Okay, okay, hear me out. I planned to avoid them at all costs because I don’t want to get hurt by a playgirl right, but Junguen was the one that approached me! And well, she called me a cutie, and I knew that I was probably a nobody to her, but then she kept on flirting with me, and well, my mind was malfunctioning at this point.”

Jinsoul could barely keep up with how fast the younger was talking. Maybe she should be a rapper? Hyunjin, on the other hand, lost interest ages ago and solely focused her attention on devouring the food that lay in front of her.

The redhead continued to talk after taking in a deep breath of air, “And apparently she found that adorable. So she grabbed my phone from my hand, put her number in, told me to text her, then winked at me as she left.” 

The blonde didn’t catch everything, but she definitely heard the last part. “So, have you texted her yet?”

Jiwoo gasped as if the statement was so outlandish and crazy. “Are you out of your mind?! Do you think I can just casually text Jungeun?! My future love life pivots entirely on this first message!” 

Hyunjin wiped her mouth, ready to join back in the conversation. “Can I see your phone, Jiwoo?”

“Huh? Oh sure. What for?” Jiwoo was already handing her phone over to the youngest.

The raven-haired girl quickly tapped away and handed the phone right back. “I just had to check something out.” 

Jiwoo glanced down at her phone. “What did you have to chec--”

To Jungeun: Hey hottie, it’s the cutie you hit on the other day. You can call me Chuu btw ;)

“HYUNJIN!” The latter responded with laughter. “I’m going to kill you and eat the rest of your bread!” Jiwoo grabbed the basket of bread empty basket. “Wait, there are no more croissants.” The redhead was left pouting, temporarily forgetting the main reason she was all riled up.

“Hyun?! When did you eat them all?!” The blonde stood up and double-checked the basket herself.

Even Hyunjin’s share of fish, rice, and kimchi was all polished clean off. “Chuu’s story was boring, and you guys weren’t eating, so someone had to eat the food.”

Jinsoul furrowed her brows. “This is the last time I am buying you croissants.”

“What? Nooo.” The youngest upturned her brows and pouted, like a sad kitten. “You don’t mean that.”

“Ohh, of course not! You’re my baby!” Jinsoul snuggled up to Hyunjin. 

Jiwoo felt a bit left out. She loves group hugs. “You’re too soft on Hyun. Look at what she sent to Jungeun!” She held out her phone to the blonde.

“Oh hush, it would have taken you weeks to send something out, at least it wasn't something vulgar. Let’s finish eating.” Jinsoul sat back down, and Jiwoo was left anxious to hear what kind of reply she could get from the other blonde.

After breakfast, the two helped Jinsoul clean up the dining table and dishes without any complaints. They were both thankful the blonde loved to cook for them, Hyunjin could cook, but she wasn’t very patient about it and would consume most of the ingredients as she cooked. Jiwoo, well let’s just say she doesn’t cook. One time Jinsoul asked her to make some dessert only to discover a monstrosity on the dining table with a ridiculously long name. What was it called? Oh, whipped cream-banana-grape-pineapple-M&M’s-Nutella-Oreo-toast. Yes, just as the name suggests, Jiwoo slapped all those ingredients onto a single piece of toast to create her diabetic disaster.

“Oh yeah, don't forget, Hyun. You and Jiwoo need to pass out flyers for the new cafe. It's the grand opening soon!”

Jinsoul's aunt has been working hard to start up her dream cafe, working countless hours planning and making enough money to open up the establishment. Of course, with Jinsoul being her favorite niece, she was promised to help manage the cafe and even offer jobs to her friends, as Hyunjin and Jiwoo gratefully accepted. 

Hyunjin couldn't be more excited about working at the cafe, but she hated the idea of having to pass around flyers. It was an embarrassing job, especially handing out flyers in the middle of campus. But on a positive note, it gave her an excuse to skip her boring lecture hall classes.

~ ~ ~

"Aeonggg! Aeonggg! Aeonggg!"

Now you might wonder why a young woman is screaming cat noises at the top of her lungs in the middle of a college concourse? Well, Hyunjin thought her idea was brilliant. Not only is it a unique greeting that was guaranteed to capture other's attention, but it was also like advertising the cafe itself. I mean, it's called Aeong Cafe. 

When Hyunjin let her friends, also coworkers, in on the plan, the responses couldn't be more contrasting. Jiwoo thought she was dumb and just gave her a concerned look while placing a hand on her shoulder. "May Lesbian Jesus be with you." The youngest scoffed at the pretend blessing, thinking the redhead was overdramatic and petty for not coming up with the genius idea herself.

While Jinsoul couldn't help but coddle the youngest of their group, the idea was adorable, cute, and it was so Hyunjin, leaving the latter to grumble for the nth bear hug. 

All was going well, sure she got some funny looks, others laughed at her antics, but most importantly, people's curiosity was at a high and asked her what the hell she was doing. It was a great ice breaker despite embarrassing herself in front of her fellow college peers.

Ha! Take that Jiwoo!

But suddenly, the raven-haired girl found herself tumbling in a blur. It was odd how moments like these seem to happen in slow motion as the world spins, yet at the same time, everything happened in an instant. 

Well, I guess she owes Jiwoo for the blessing. Thank Lesbian Jesus for grass.

~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we have introduced the two main groups/characters, there may be a few trickles of other minor characters. Fun fact: Originally, the entire story was only going to take place in the cafe other than the beginning.


	4. Love Front

Sooyoung stirred awake from her slumber by the morning rays creeping through the window blinds, splashing over her face. Jungeun's home was always much too bright in the morning, as she usually slept early, and having a bright room assisted her to wake up early as well. It was impossible for anyone to sleep in because of the sunny room. Well, maybe except for one person. 

The older girl tried to peel herself off from the couch only to find herself wrapped in Heejin's small arms. If anyone could sleep the day away, it would be the younger girl. Sooyoung found the sleeping maknae adorable. Whenever Heejin sleeps, her cheeks puff out and her lips subconsciously pout. Her soft snores are reminiscent of a snoring bunny. She's even cute when her drool was soaking onto Sooyoung's chest— Ok, maybe she isn't so cute anymore. The older girl slipped out from the drooling girl, disgusted by the amount of saliva pooled onto her chest. Next movie night, Jungeun can be Heejin's drool pillow.

Sooyoung checked her phone for the time and suddenly rushed to strip from her pj's to get ready for the day. It was already 9am and Sooyoung missed her 8am class, not like she cared for that because being late wasn't the issue here. There was another reason the older girl had a strong motivation to get ready. 

Stumbling out of the apartment while putting shoes on and almost falling down two flights of stairs may scare others to slow down, but Sooyoung didn't bat an eye from her near-death experience. She continued to skip down the steps as soon as she was able to slam her heel into the shoe. She checked her phone once more, clicking her tongue at herself. She'll barely make it in time.

"Jinzol, your hot americano is ready!"

After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, an eternity of 15 minutes, Jinsoul's coffee was finally finished. She flashed a smile at the student employee and spun around to exit the cafe. The blonde grimaced at her misspelled name, she swears every Starbucks must only hire people that can't spell to save their life, or they do it on purpose to trigger people, so they share it on social media as free advertising...Perhaps they should do the same thing for Aeong Cafe.

Jinsoul was lost in her thoughts and realized she was outside, long gone from the campus coffee shop. It wasn't because she was outside she was surprised, but the fact that the blonde has been left unbothered by a certain so- Oh, nevermind, there she is.

The blonde spotted a tall brunette cooly leaning against a tree with her arm loosely draped over another girl's hips. The brunette's hair was oddly disheveled compared to her usual graceful and prim appearance, probably because that girl spent the night at another's. Jinsoul let out a heavy sigh, her last hope escaping from her mouth, thinking she would be able to walk to class in peace for once.

It wasn't hard to spot the blonde beauty from a mile away. The golden hair blindingly shimmered from the beaming sun, like a beacon signaling; I'm here, _Sooyoung! Take me!_ , and Sooyoung tried her luck almost every morning with the girl. It's been about three months since Sooyoung started courting the blonde. She was a tough cookie to crack, the blonde never had an opening and hasn't seemed to fall for any of Sooyoung's tricks and charms. The brunette loved the challenge; most girls fell right into her arms, making it too easy and sometimes even dull.

Sooyoung wasn't sure what it was about the blonde, but she never felt so captivated by anyone other than Jinsoul. She was in awe when she first laid eyes on her, Sooyoung needed to satisfy her curiosity. Thoughts of Jinsoul consumed her mind, at least the times when she let her mind wander, which frequently happened, even when she was with some random girl. 

She loved the slight slur in Jinsoul's slow speech and, even more, loved the grit in her voice whenever she got angry or frustrated. _It was hot_. To make things clear, love as in: _'Oh, I love this outfit'_ like the type of love when you comment on how you love food or how you love a song. **NEVER** _'I love you'_ and especially not _'I'm in love with you,'_ like the love that is used in all those sappy dramas and romance stories. That kind of love doesn't exist in the real world; it was fictitious and created by idealists. Life isn't like those animated Disney movies Heejin loved so much.

These warm and fluttery feelings Sooyoung experienced were always to be believed as a fleeting emotion. She would get them occasionally with girls she's interested in, but just like it appears, it quickly vanishes once Sooyoung gets what she wants and drops them as if they were nothing. But her feelings for Jinsoul seem to grow stronger and happen to linger a lot longer than usual. Perhaps it was because the blonde never gave in to Sooyoung's temptations. Yeah, that must be it. Sooyoung convinces herself that chest tightening sensation will go away when she has her way.

Sooyoung brushed away the girl she was momentarily flirting with, creating an excuse she needed to meet with someone, which wasn't a whole lie. The girl pouted when Sooyoung walked away but soon squealed in happiness after receiving a quick peck on the lips and signal to call her later. 

The brunette ignored the butterflies in her stomach when the blonde looked her way. Sooyoung straightened up her jacket and hoped her hair wasn't a complete mess. She proceeded to walk with her hips swaying as she approached Jinsoul.

The blonde groaned to herself, seeing the overconfident brunette strutting her way towards her. "And here I thought you finally gave up." A disappointed and flat tone came out of Jinsoul.

Sooyoung brightly smiled, revealing her bunny teeth and adding a playful tone in her voice. "Hm, I don't recall ever saying that I would do that, but I do seem to clearly remember making you mine someday."

Rolling her eyes, Jinsoul quickens her pace to her next class. "You know if you are trying to get a girl, kissing another doesn't help."

The brunette fake gasped. "Oh, you saw that I didn't think you would notice." She ran up in front of the blonde, walking backward to keep their eye contact. "Are you jealous?" "Tilting her head innocently.

Jinsoul grumbled under her breath. "Do you ever think about anything other than getting with girls?"

"I think about you—"

Jinsoul raises her eyebrows. Was that supposed to mean something? It was odd, as much as Jinsoul hated how persistent Sooyoung was, it was flattering that the older girl kept trying even after getting rejected every time. It made her feel wanted and special that maybe Jinsoul would be something more than just another plaything to Sooyoung if she agreed to go out with her. 

Admitting the truth to the blonde was an obstacle Soooyong never thinks she could overcome. She wants to pour out these new feelings she is experiencing because of Jinsoul. Wait. What? No. Sooyoung had to remind herself that these lingering emotions were only temporary.

So she lies, mainly to herself. "I think about you in my bed," she continues, casting a fake smirk over her lips, but internally cringing at her answer that buries the truth.

"God, you're so abhorrent." Jinsoul rolls her eyes. Of course, how could she expect Sooyoung could possess a heart to love? All Sooyoung cared about was using people for physical gratification. 

"You wouldn't be saying that under the sheets." Sooyoung winked with a fabricated smile to maintain her overly flirtatious facade.

For whatever reason, Jinsoul was hopeful that Sooyoung would sway from her playgirl ways, and seeing how there has been no change since they met, she was fed up with Sooyoung's constant pestering. The blonde knew asking the brunette to leave her alone would amount to nothing; she had to go about this to satisfy Sooyoung's interest. "How about this, let's make a wager."

Raising her eyebrows in surprise, Sooyoung was delighted that something different and eventful was going to occur with the blonde. "You have my attention now."

"I'll take you on a drinking contest. If you pass out drunk first, you have to leave me alone. If you win, fine, I'll go on ONE date with you. _Nothing more_. We will have a nice dinner and chat. There will be no one-night stands or going back to anyone's bed." Jinsoul nodded to herself, she was pretty confident in her drinking ability. She knew Sooyoung wouldn't say no to something she had a chance to win, which is why Jinsoul took it upon herself to pick what the winner was awarded. Just in case.

Drinking contest? Sooyoung grinned from ear to ear. She had this in the bag. She hits the bars and clubs as a regular, so her tolerance for alcohol is high. There was only one thing about the wager she was unhappy about. "Hmm, I think it's a bit unfair you get to make all the conditions. I don't even get to pick my own grand prize for winning?"

"You seem as arrogant as ever, and you are so sure of winning, huh?. Well, it's a good thing I know you wouldn't turn down this chance either." Jinsoul shrugged, narrowing her eyes at the older girl. 

Sooyoung laughed in response. It looks like Jinsoul knows her better than she thought. "Ok, you got me there. I'll play your game, but let me add at least one condition."

"Fair enough."

"Whoever throws up, also loses." The playgirl could easily hold her liquor, and it's been years since she's last puked her brains out from drinking too much. 

The blonde nodded in agreement. "Simple enough, I was ready to decline your condition thinking you wanted to do body shots or somehow turn it into a stripping game."

It was shocking the blonde even thought about such conditions before herself. Sooyoung scolded herself for not thinking of it first to make the game even more exciting. "Ok, I take it back. I like your idea a LOT better."

"It's too late. It's settled." Jinsoul handed her phone over, "put your number in. I'll pick the place and time. Better bring your A-game." 

"If you wanted my number so bad, you could have just asked love." Sooyoung willingly inputs her number in, then leaned in close to Jinsoul's ear. The proximity and seductive tone sent shivers down the blonde's spine. "And be sure to dress up nice for our second date when I win."

Jinsoul furrowed her brows in confusion. "Second date?"

"I am counting this cute little game of yours as our first date, so now I am trying to win you over for a second."

The ears that glowed red on the blonde only made her adorable, making it hard to take her seriously when she denied Sooyoung's statement. "NO! It's a contest."

Sooyoung chuckled to herself while she walked away. "Text me to know let me know about our DATE." It was quite a delightful day today, for once, she didn't get rejected by Jinsoul.

~ ~ ~

Heejin rushes out of Jungeun's apartment, tossing her longboard on the ground, immediately hopping on and kicking off; she was late for her first class. Usually, the blonde woke up early and would have woken everyone up for their classes, but it seems like even Jungeun was human and had to rush in the mornings to make her 8am classes. 

The longboarder had no choice but to ~~steal~~ borrow some of Jungeun's clothes. It was common for Heejin to take her friend's clothes, yet despite the older's complaints, she could never say no to the maknae. Heejin wore Jungeun's favorite red hoodie, a white V-neck, some ripped up jean shorts, and black thigh high socks, which complemented well with her checkered Vans. To complete her skater look for the day, she wore her favorite beanie.

Heejin liked to dress tom-boyish at times, which only added to her girl crush status, but sometimes she enjoyed dressing cute as well, reflecting her more innocent side. The youngest always borrowed clothes from the blonde because of their similar taste in clothing. 

Even though Heejin was in a rush, it didn't stop her from texting and taking selfies while cruising on her longboard. Yes, she knows it's unsafe. Yes, it's one of her bad habits. Yes, Jungeun has lectured her multiple times. But this was routine for her and nothing bad has ever happened yet. So it was fine, right? And Heejin looked stunning in her makeshift skater girl outfit. She just knew her admirers on Snapchat would have a heart attack with her look today. The longboarder was already breaking poor girls' necks as she glided and weaved through the campus concourse. And how else was she going to show off her smooth board skills without the help of social media? She loved walking on her board while riding, causing it to slalom side-to-side.

"Aeonnn— oof!"

A puff of paper flyers flew into the air, fluttering and scattering all about the ground. The longboarder found herself on top of a raven-haired girl, the poor innocent pedestrian whom Heejin collided into. Thankfully they both crash-landed into the campus grass, minimizing the damage that could have been.

It took Heejin a few moments to register what happened. She found herself oddly comfortable on top of the warm and soft body that lay under her; the scent of lavender invaded her senses. She could get used to this feeling of hominess and comfort that this stranger offered. _Wait_. She then realized she was on top of another until the body spoke from under her.

"Uhm, can you get off me, please?"

Miraculously, the two girls came out with only a couple of bruises here and there. Heejin had a bruise on her collar, which was already turning black and blue contrasting her porcelain skin, guaranteeing that it would only turn out more vibrant the next morning. Hyunjin received one on her arm and her thigh, but she was grateful there were no broken bones or sprains. 

Heejin was about to apologize, but when her eyes shifted up, she wasn't expecting to be greeted by the most beautiful girl she has ever seen. Her jaw dropped, barely keeping the lollipop in her mouth. 

_Wow. Omg omg omg. She is gorgeous._

Even with the girl's hair slightly disheveled from their impact, it cascaded in silky black waves and strands of hair even looked impossibly graceful strewn across her face. Her large round eyes were captivating, and Heejin only lost herself in the dark pools that gazed at her back.

"Hey. Are you ok?" Hyunjin's voice was laced with concern because the other girl was still hovering over her. She was just staring at her.

Heejin couldn't believe the soft and airy voice that came out of the already perfect girl. The girl's voice was gentle and soothing; just hearing her speak was like listening to a ballad. Heejin's breathing started to pick up. Maybe her asthma was kicking in. _Wait a second, I don't have asthma._ Heejin quickly got up from the girl, too flustered to say anything, and Hyunjin was quick to notice the red cheeks that spread throughout the latter's face. 

"Hmm, were you stunned you knocked into a beautiful girl?" As the taller girl playfully flipped her hair.

_No, that's definitely not it, I just—_

_Ok, yes._

How did she read her mind? Heejin's ears were glowing red, and the heat on her neck grew hot. 

For some peculiar reason, Hyunjin liked teasing this girl. It was a rare occurrence for her to fluster another. "I'm just joking, but you should be more careful."

Heejin stumbled on her own words, somehow her mouth and lips weren't working correctly, malfunctioning at every attempt to speak or form any kind of words from the human language. Before embarrassing herself any further, she gave up and responded with a quick nod.

_What the hell am I doing?! I'm Jeon Heejin. I make girls panic and swoon over me. Why is my heart racing so fast? Why won't my mouth comply with anything I am trying to say? Are my cheeks red? Dammit, I hope not. This is so embarrassing. Is this how it feels to be a panicked gay? I hate it. I hate it._

Hyunjin giggled and smirked at the seemingly shy girl, though the latter dressed chic and confident, she must have been quiet and timid. Hyunjin wanted to swoon at the sight of the adorable flustered pouty face Heejin was making. Like a puppy or even a bunny! Yes! The girl before her was exactly like a bunny.

The taller girl HAD to keep teasing the bunny girl, but in what way? An idea popped into her head, it's as if she has done this repeatedly. She casually pulls the strawberry flavored lollipop from HeeJin's agape mouth, making sure her fingertips brush against the pink glossed lips. Hyunjin tossed the hard candy into her mouth and shot a wink at the ebony-haired girl, causing her cheeks to dust with the same color as the candy now in Hyunjin's mouth.

"Well, to make it up to me, be sure to visit me." She hands over a flyer that laid next to her hand.

Hyunjin walks away from the girl, but not without shooting another wink behind her. Once she was out of sight, abandoning the flyers and her post for work, she instantly felt her face grow hot and squealed to herself. She didn't know what came over her. Where did the sudden boost of confidence come from? Hyunjin was never the type to flirt so blatantly, but the other girl was just so teasable, it was impossible to resist. Maybe if Hyunjin had more courage, she would have asked for the gorgeous girl's name and number. She laid all her hopes that the longboarder would visit her at the cafe someday.

Heejin was left dumbfounded and cheeks red. She had no idea what had just happened. She was glad there were no witnesses in the area; it would have ruined her heartbreaker image. Wait, did she care about her notorious reputation? Of course! It was something to uphold with pride now. 

Heejin couldn't help but want to see the perfect girl again...to get revenge, yes, to get revenge. Next time they faced each other, she was sure to dominate the other. Heejin vowed to herself that she would have the other girl wrapped around her finger. 

Heejin scanned over the crumpled flyer, and her eyes went wide. _Are you serious?! Out of all places she happens to work at. Ughhhh._

~ ~ ~

It was after classes, and Heejin could finally take a much-needed shower and nap. Of course, she met up with her two friends at their usual meet up spot before they went to Jungeun's again. 

Sooyoung excitedly told Jungeun the news of how she was finally getting somewhere with a girl she has been trying to hook up with. Jungeun found it hard to believe that it took months to make any progress, and it was even more shocking how persistent her older friend was, she figured Sooyoung would have given up. The blonde was suspicious that this girl was more than just a hookup, but Jungeun decided to keep to herself for now. 

The two girls noticed their maknae approaching them, and Sooyoung gasped. "Heejin!"

Heejin tilted her head in confusion at the taller girl.

Sooyoung could hardly contain her excitement. "Is that a hickey on your collar?!"

Before HeeJin could utter a word, Jungeun hastily grabbed her collars and checked the purple and blue mark graced on the girl's skin. "Our baby bunny isn't innocent anymore!" The blonde cried out.

The eldest smiled. "To be honest, I didn't think you would have had it in you, especially to play around during classes."

"You guys are overreacting!" Heejin was trying her best to explain the situation if only her friends would calm down and stop interrupting her at every attempt.

"In what way?! Who tainted our precious baby bun?!" Jungeun remained in a state of shock. Since when did Heejin ever start hooking up with girls? Oh no, maybe Sooyoung was rubbing off on her too much. She felt like a mom that had let down her child because she didn't raise their daughter well enough.

Heejin refuted, "Why do you guys make it seem like I have never been with a girl before?" She was annoyed that they thought she was some sort of pure angel just because she was the youngest and didn't engage in solely physical relationships.

Sooyoung wrapped her arms around Heejin's small frame, mischievously whispering loud enough for them all to hear. "Yeah, now that your innocence isn't a thing anymore. Let's go to Jungie's and make out, and I can leave you with more marks."

"Yah! Like hell you are! And why do you always mention doing shit at my place?!" Jungeun interjected.

Sooyoung placed her finger on her chin, making it look like she was pondering the meaning of life. "Well, it's closer, and...maybe you would like to join and have some fun too."

"Ughhh, I can't believe you! When are you going to drop the threesome thing?!" The blonde outbursted.

Wrapping her arms around the blonde, Sooyoung sandwiched herself in between her close friends. "Maybe I'll stop mentioning it when we actually do it...Or maybe it will be so amazing that we keep-"

"STOP!" Jungeun screeched, causing the other girls to wince and cover their ears. "Anyways, back to our baby. Who did this to you?!"

"My Goddd, you aren't my mom Jungie." Heejin rolls her eyes, she knows she will get lectured as if she really was her daughter. "I was on my phone while longboarding and ran into someone."

Sooyoung recalled watching one of Heejin's Snapchat stories from earlier today. It wasn't hard to connect dots that the crazy swirl of a video was when she ran some girl over. "Ah, I was wondering what the hell your snap story was about."

Jungeun let a sigh of relief. "I hope you learned your lesson," the blonde scolded.

The mom-like friend continued to lecture Heejin about the dangers of texting while in motion, the two girls zoned the blonde out; it was the norm. 

~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on elaborating much on the other ships, but now I kinda want to? I dunno we shall see haha.


	5. Red Peach

The walk back to her shared apartment went by in a blur. Hyunjin was lost in a haze, thinking of the cute longboarder earlier from that day. She didn't even realize she made it back home until the front door flew open into her face. Luckily for Hyunjin, she had cat-like reflexes and easily caught the door, protecting her graceful facial features. Jiwoo gasped when the door suddenly stopped, then realizing she almost decked their youngest roommate in the face.

"Oh, my God! I'm so sorry, Hyunjin." The redhead's eyes scattered all over the younger girl making sure she was uninjured.

Hyunjin shrugged it off, "There's nothing to worry about, no one got hurt."

The older girl sighed in relief, but as soon as she walked past Hyunjin, she noticed the massive bruise on her leg. "Hyun! What happened here?!" Her mind instantly went into overdrive, thinking of the worse possibility that her dear friend was being harassed or even bullied. "Do I need to beat someone up! Did they threaten you to keep quiet?! Remember, I have a black belt in taekwondo, I'll kick their ass, Hyun!" Jiwoo puts up her fists and, in one swift motion, raises her left leg and strikes the air with three lightning speed kicks, demonstrating her martial arts.

It was quite the sight to see Jiwoo, the most adorable and cheerful girl you could possibly meet, threatening and giving someone a beating. Even after witnessing her flawless swift kicks somehow made it that much more humorous to the younger girl. Hyunjin didn't think Jiwoo would be able to harm a fly, but she knew just how reliable and strong the redhead was despite her adorable demeanor. 

With a smile still plastered on her face, Hyunjin immediately started to reassure Jiwoo that nothing of the sort was happening. "I am happy to hear you have my back, but it's nothing like that, really. Someone wasn't paying attention while they were longboarding on campus, and I was the unfortunate bystander in the way." 

Hyunjin deliberately left out how she was crushing on the same girl that ran her over. She knew Jiwoo would make a huge ordeal about it, and if that happened, Jinsoul would be someone who would make it ten times worse, like an overbearing mother. Hyunjin would like to introduce the longboarder as her girlfriend, or at least that was her hopeful wish if they even got to see each other ever again. She mentally beat herself up for not getting her number.

It didn't help that Hyunjin didn't even know her crush's name. How did she have the capacity to take the girl's lollipop from her mouth, yet not introduce herself and get that beautiful girl's name? Hyunjin's mind immediately recalled the bright pink blush that dusted across the longboarder's face. How her beauty marks that dotted her right cheek and another by her left eye. Her moles seemed to be placed there by Lesbian Jesus herself to make sure that the mystery girl was the most beautiful human specimen ever to be created. Oh, how she regrets not getting her name and let fate take the wheel to see if they would meet again.

The younger girl breathed out a reluctant sigh as she stared at the candy treat she stole from her crush. It was the only thing she was left with after their fateful encounter.

Jiwoo's face scrunched up in confusion. She followed the direction Hyunjin's eyes pointed towards, only to find an almost eaten lollipop, the redhead was left in more perplexion. "What is that look, Hyun?"

No response from the latter and Jiwoo waved her hand in front of her friend's face to break her trance. "Helloooo, Earth to Hyunjin?"

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me. Your mind suddenly just left your body to another planet!" Jiwoo has never seen Hyunjin this struck before...perhaps even love-struck! The older girl released a small gasp.

Excited by her theory, she didn't beat around the bush. "Is it a girl? Omo, do you have a crush?!"

Curse Jiwoo and her intuition, maybe this is why she is the romantic one in the group. Instead, Hyunjin decided to turn the question on her. "So did that Jung-person reply back?"

The sudden question made Jiwoo completely forget about Hyunjin's potential endeavor for love and grew ecstatic about her own development. "Oh, Hyun! You will never guess what happened! We texted for hours after that embarrassing text you sent, and I am actually going on a date to meet her now!"

Jiwoo's eyes grew wide and looked at her watch. "Omo! I'm late!" She rushed off their porch and started running as she frantically waved her roommate farewell. 

~ ~ ~

For someone as outgoing and cute as Jiwoo, many would suspect that she has gone on many dates or have many potential suitors, but that would not be the case. Despite her bubbly outgoing personality, she was timid around pretty girls and would instantly turn into a panicked gay mess. It was common for her to make a fool out of herself, and things would either go horribly wrong for her, making the latter laugh at her and become uninterested. Or, the other girl would miraculously think Jiwoo was cute, which didn't happen very often. But Jiwoo was in boisterous joy that Jungeun was one of the few that found her misfortune adorable.

Did it make Jiwoo seem desperate that she eagerly latched onto the idea of dating Jungeun with the knowledge that the blonde was a playgirl? Maybe just a bit. But she was willing to take the chance, and just like every girl, was there anyone that could resist Jungeun if she wanted to go out with you? On a positive note, unlike Sooyoung and Heejin, Jungeun reportedly would get into relationships instead of just having girls as her playthings. It's just that Jungeun seemed to get bored pretty fast, so relationships never seem to last. But who knows, maybe it was reckless to think this way, but perhaps Jiwoo would be the special girl to last more than a few weeks with Jungeun. The redhead was willing to take that chance even if her heart was going to be shattered. 

Jiwoo wanted everything to go perfect with Jungeun, a reason why she waited on texting Jungeun, at least she was lucky enough for the blonde to like Hyunjin's meddling text. Everything afterward was smooth sailing, until now. The redhead was late for her date, and she had been preparing days in advance for it. Planning several outfits based on the weather and where their first date would be. Making sure to clear out her schedule to ensure no intrusions would interrupt her date. She even finished her paper and project ahead of time just for this date. It was a simple first date at a boba place near campus, but things never went as planned, and now she was running twenty minutes late. She prayed that Jungeun hadn't waited too long for her.

She did her best to clear her mind and not stress over every little thing that went wrong. Like how she would most likely meet up with Jungeun all sweaty from running, or how her bangs may be frazzled and frayed from the heat and humidity in the air. Ugh, did she have a chance with _the_ Kim Jungeun? The blonde was famous around campus, and she was absolutely stunning. She could have any girl she wanted. Not to mention she was an all-star swimmer for their university. Jiwoo, well, she was just Jiwoo, practically a nobody among the thousands of students at their college. 

Her negative thoughts and self-doubt were starting to bring her down. Maybe she should make an excuse that she wasn't feeling well and call off the date? But once she saw Jungeun's beaming smile, all her thoughts melted and washed away. Oh gosh, she was whipped for sure.

The blonde approached her with a broad smile, giving the redhead a heart-fluttering embrace as if they held each other on a routine basis. Oh, how she wanted to melt right into her arms and call it her new home. "Hey you," Jungeun greeted, giving her a gentle squeeze before releasing the redhead. "I was starting to think that you stood me up."

Jiwoo's eyes shook in awe, and her heart hammered in her chest. Was it possible to fall in love so fast? She still couldn't believe she was on a date with Jungeun. This had to be all her imagination, right? And wow, Jungeun is the definition of beauty. She is literally perfection.

Even though Jungeun's outfit was rather simple, she still seemed to emanate beauty and sexy all at the same time. Her tank top was a vibrant red, which seemed like the color only existed because it was made for her. The skinny straps exposed the blonde's collarbones and shoulders, making Jiwoo's face heat up the longer her eyes lingered at the bare skin. Her bleached washed ripped shorts did wonders conforming to the curves of her hips and revealing her toned legs. Somehow Jungeun's casual appearance still made Jiwoo feel like she was underdressed in her simple white shirt and denim shorts that she prepared for the hot and humid day.

"Uhm, Chuu?"

The slight concern worn on Jungeun's face woke Jiwoo from her flustered daze and realized she never answered the blonde. She furiously shook her head. "I-I would never stand you up!" Jiwoo managed to stammer out, embarrassed by the unresponsiveness that caused Jungeun to worry about her. "I'm sorry, I'm so late. I missed the train to make it on time."

Jungeun brightened up after she finally received a response and linked her arms with Jiwoo. "Well, I am glad you made it safely. It would have been such a shame to miss a chance to go on a date with the cutest girl on campus."

"I-I-" Jiwoo struggled with her words, her eyes looked everywhere but at the blonde's. It was like Jungeun stole her breath away. Her mind was practically yelling at her heart that Jungeun said this to all girls she went on dates with, she shouldn't get her hopes up. Despite knowing this, her heart hammered in her chest, and her cheeks glowed bright pink. Logic didn't win, she couldn't help how Jungeun made her feel, and it made her feel special. "Y-you're just saying that. I bet you say that to every girl." Jiwoo managed to giggle, half-joking.

Jungeun stopped walking and gently cupped Jiwoo's cheeks with both hands to force the redhead to look her in the eyes.

The soft contact burned Jiwoo's face. Her skin was buttery smooth, and her face was so close, merely a few inches apart. _Is she going to kiss me?_ Sweet lesbian Jesus, she wasn't ready for that yet. Their date had barely started, and they were going to kiss already?! She needed to prepare herself, but there definitely wasn't any time for that.

"Chuu, I meant every word I said earlier. You really are the cutest girl on campus. You may think you aren't that popular, but I am sure everyone could agree with me." The sincerity in Jungeun's voice was genuine, and that somehow made Jiwoo blush even more. Jungeun continued, "And I have had my eyes on you for a while-"

_What?! Is this a confession? So suddenly!_ Jiwoo couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Is this some sort of cruel prank? Where are the cameras? What celebrity was going to pop out and say pranked?_

"The smile on your face can brighten up any room. Your cheeriness is so contagious, everyone around you is affected by your mood and can lift any spirit up. And I want to be a bit greedy and capture some of that happiness for myself. Is that alright?" Jungeun innocently tilted her head to the side as her lips curled up into a smile.

The redhead nervously nodded, her breath shaky, knees trembling. _How could anyone possibly be this smooth with their words?_

Jungeun lightly squeezed Jiwoo's cheeks, causing them to smush together and pout her lips. "So cute." She left a soft peck on her nose. "Come on, let's go!" Jungeun's hands fell from Jiwoo's flustered cheeks, as one trailed down to her arm, interlocking their fingers, leading them to their destination.

Jiwoo should text Jinsoul that she won't ever be returning home because she was sure that Jungeun was going to give her a heart attack by the end of their date.

~ ~ ~

The couple finally made their way to Jungeun's favorite bubble tea cafe. As any gentlewoman, the blonde held the door open for the redhead as they entered. Despite this cafe being near campus, Jiwoo never got a chance to stop by, but she had only heard raving reviews. The tea place was quaint, filled with vibrant accent colors and warm neutrals. A few tables lined the walls and windows with sleek modern chairs nestled in, and a small bookshelf filled with board games and books sat between all the tables.

"I'll get the drinks. Can you save us a table?"

Jiwoo nodded, "Sure. I would like a regular black milk tea, 30% sweetness, and tapioca pearls, please."

Jungeun smiled, "Of course, cutie." She released their hands and went straight to the counter while Jiwoo reserved a table for them. 

It only took a few minutes for their drinks to be made and for Jungeun to join Jiwoo. The redhead was jittering in happiness when she took her first sip from her drink, it was perfect, just the way she liked it. 

Feeling a bit of confidence, Jiwoo beamed and playfully stole Jungeun's drink to take a sip, causing the blonde to yelp in surprise. 

As the sugary liquid hit her tongue, Jiwoo's face scrunched together, her brows knitted together. But it seemed only a few drops of tea came out before a stampede of pearls invaded her mouth "Wow, that's insanely sweet. How do you drink this?!" Jungeun's drink, if you could still call it a drink, was overbearingly sweet, and let's not mention the absurd amount of tapioca pearls. There was hardly any liquid. It was more like tea was added to the pearls instead of vice versa. 

"Yah! Serves you right!" Jungeun laughed out. The blonde knew that most people think she was crazy for ordering 100% sweetness and triple the number of pearls. Even the cafe workers gawked at her and would ask multiple times if she knew what she ordered. 

After Jiwoo finished chewing the infinite amount of pearls and Jungeun recovered from her laughter, the blonde stated, "Yeah, I know it seems very unlike my image, but I have a huge sweet tooth. Just like how I like my girls." She proceeded to wink at Jiwoo, receiving another bashful blush from the latter, but her mind fought against her heart, warning it was just Jungeun's usual words to get with girls.

Jiwoo thought it would be a short and casual date, they ended up spending hours in the cafe playing board games, talking about everything and nothing at the same time, and even ordering another set of drinks and food for dinner. Time flew by as they spent more time with each other, and before they knew it, the sun was starting to set behind the horizon, shrouding the sky in a hue of purple and red. 

Both were reluctant to have their date end, Jungeun had smiled so much that her cheeks were sore. She could really get used to this elated feeling that Jiwoo made her feel.

Jiwoo began to say her farewells but was interrupted, "I can give you a ride back to your home. I didn't park very far, and I wouldn't want a cute girl like yourself to walk on her own."

It wasn't like the redhead couldn't hold her own if she needed to, she spent years honing her martial arts, but could she deny spending more time with the blonde? Jiwoo didn't hesitate to take Jungeun up on her offer, and they held hands as they walked to the car.

Once they reached Jungeun's car, the blonde immediately opened the back door and closed it as she turned to face Jiwoo. "I noticed you seemed a bit cold during our walk, so be sure to wear this." The blonde offered her favorite hoodie, despite being a bit cold herself. 

Jiwoo happily accepted and slipped the sweater over her head. The loose garment granted her a comforting warmth that hugged her body. It's not like Jiwoo hasn't been battling within herself all night, saying this was just Jungeun playing. She had to continually remind herself the blonde was a playgirl, one of the Heartbreaker Trinity. This was just a tactic to get in her pants...but it's not like Jiwoo would shy away from the idea. If only she hadn't fallen for the blonde, then her mind wouldn't be so concerned about being heartbroken over a one night stand. But all her thoughts melted from Junguen's invading scent that emanated fro the hoodie she wore. The light aroma of peaches dominated Jiwoo's logic, erasing any warnings and alarms that went off in her head and to follow her desires instead. She was doomed for sure.

They arrived at Jiwoo's shared apartment. The redhead had a mini panic and didn't know if her roommates were home and if they were, Jiwoo didn't know if that would scare Jungeun away from sleeping with her. Yes, Jiwoo had already made up her mind to throw herself into the wolves' den and willingly give herself to Jungeun's predatorial desires if it meant spending more time with the blonde or perhaps even at a chance for something more.

As anticipated, Jungeun shut her car off and opened the car door for Jiwoo so that she could walk the redhead to her door. Jiwoo fumbled nervously at the hem of the blonde's hoodie. _Was she going to go through with this?_

Jungeun wasn't blind to sense the tension between them. It was as if all the warm and comfortable feeling they had during their date had dispersed and were back to square one. With other girls, Jungeun wouldn't have even given it a second thought. But having such an unsettling atmosphere with Jiwoo didn't sit right with her. _Did she do something wrong? This wasn't going to be the last time she would see Jiwoo, right?_

As they approached the front door, they stopped in sync with one another and faced each other. If it was possible, Jiwoo had never been more anxious in her life. Refusing to make eye contact, she stared at her shoes and fumbled with her house keys. Silence settled in the air around them for what seemed like an eternity.

Jungeun cleared her throat, to garner attention from the latter, but Jiwoo remained unwilling to look up. The blonde cautiously took hold of Jiwoo's small hands, gently rubbing the backside with her thumbs. The feeling of their joint hands was different from their previous hand-holding. It was sincere, warm, and almost caring. The pressure in Jiwoo's chest increased exponentially as she watched Jungeun's thumbs caress the mounds of her knuckles. Unconsciously she looked up into Jugneun's eyes, which was now a mistake, seeing her dark caramel orbs made her heart race.

As innocent as Jungeun's gesture should have been, it somehow seemed incredibly intimate. "I-I had a nice time with you today. I hope we can go on another date."

"Wait, so you aren't here to just sleep with me?" Jiwoo sounded almost disappointed yet relieved at the same time. 

_No, but I am calling you mine. So don't forget it._ At least that is what Jungeun wanted to say, yet somehow Jiwoo made her feel nervous and anxious. She was afraid she would scare the redhead off for being too upfront and move too quickly in their relationship. _Wait, relationship? Is that what she wanted between them?_

Jungeun chuckled, finally responding, "Well, if you want, we can…"

Jiwoo wanted to wait for the blonde to finish her sentence but decided otherwise. "But you want something more just a one time fling?"

As an attempt to hide her rosy cheeks, Jungeun averted her gaze, but her glowing red hot ears failed to deceive Jiwoo. "Don't get ahead of yourself. I can break your heart at any point, you know." 

This had to be a dream. _Was Jungeun bashful?_ Did she want a relationship? Jiwoo was at a loss for words. Her brain couldn't comprehend the events that have transpired in the last few moments. Ah, she must be dreaming, that could be the only explanation.

Jungeun widely grinned when she didn't think Jiwoo could get any cuter. Seeing her flustered and dazed face was absolutely adorable. Hoping to wake her and perhaps taking advantage, she leaned in, pressing her lips softly into Jiwoo's for only an instant and immediately pulled back when she felt her face burning, and her lips were almost scalding. Jungeun had never experienced a kiss quite like this, even though it was a mere peck, she felt lightheaded as if everything wasn't real. 

With these newfound overwhelming feelings, Jungeun decided to retreat quickly. "Just call me if you want a second date." She quickly spun on her heel and speed-walked back to her car, leaving an even more, bewildered Jiwoo.

~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updating this story, sorry for the wait! But I plan on expanding the side ships a bit more, making this story longer than I had initially planned...again haha


	6. Furry Weeb

The alarm blared, awaking the cafe worker from her slumber. Waking up at 5 AM on a Saturday would deter anyone from doing anything. She groaned with annoyance and lazily slapped at her phone's screen in hopes to stop the horrid noise. Relief spread throughout Hyunjin's body knowing fully there would be no more interruptions to her sleep, or so she thought. Only five minutes after she shut her alarm off, the sun literally burst into her room.

"Hyunjin! It's time to get ready. Jinsoul wanted to make sure you wouldn't sleep in. It's the grand opening!" Jiwoo's loud voice filled the room with excitement and eagerness. 

The younger girl whined into her pillow. "Five more minutes."

Jiwoo shook her head, placing her hands on her hips, "Nuh-uh, get up! We are all going together!" The redhead yanked the bed covers, and the rush of cold air harshly hit Hyunjin's body, jolting her awake. "We have to open, and before that, we have to prepare the food and set the tables."

"Aishh, fine!" The younger girl gave up, knowing she was no match to Jiwoo's high energy levels. 

"You were excited just a few days ago! Maybe you can aeong at all the customers." The redhead did her best to cheer up the grumpy and sleepy girl. 

It then hit Hyunjin that, just maybe, she would be able to see that shy and gorgeous longboarder again. Thoughts of the cute girl cracked a wide grin across Hyunjin's face, her mood completely changing from a grumpy cat to a smitten kitten. Hyunjin skipped to her bathroom to get ready, "Tell Soul. I'll be quick."

The sudden change in demeanor didn't go unnoticed by Jiwoo. The cheerful Hyunjin only puzzled her, but she shrugged to herself. She guesses aeonging to random people makes the ravenette happy. 

Just as Hyunjin said, it didn't take long for her to get ready. A quick shower and her outfit were already picked in hopes the unnamed cute girl would visit during their cafe's grand opening. It did take her a bit longer than usual, as she put on a bit of makeup, which was unusual, to say the least for her. Usually, when the ravenette worked, she wouldn't even bother with makeup, and she is rather comfortable being barefaced in public or even most of the time.

As Hyunjin greeted Jinsoul and Jiwoo a quick good morning while she prepared some toast for breakfast, the two older girls practically gawked at her. It was a strange sight seeing their youngest roommate, eloquently dressed for work. Hyunjin chose to wear a yellow summer dress, patterned with tiny daisies that would still look cute paired with the cafe's navy apron. Instead of a simple ponytail, her hair was neatly braided. The elegant braids would keep her hair away from the food while looking graceful. Her big round eyes were naturally a focal piece for her face, and with a bit of eyeliner and mascara, you would be lucky if you didn't get lost in her eyes. And to put the cherry on top, her lips were polished with a natural pink glossier. If you were to question where Hyunjin was going for the day, you would think she was ready to go out for a Sunday picnic date.

The blonde and redhead glanced at each other, wondering if either one knew what was going in the youngest girl's head. Unfortunately, they were both at a loss and shrugged at each other.

Jinsoul decided it was best to ask the girl herself rather than overthink it. "Hyun?" The youngest hummed in response, taking a big bite from her toasted bread.

"You know we are going to work at the cafe, right? Do you have a date or something later this evening?" The blonde irked an eyebrow at her friend.

Hyunjin unknowingly released a wistful sigh. She wishes she had a date, particularly with that longboarder. But the ravenette was still hopeful, crossing her fingers the girl that has been in her thoughts the past few days would show up. "I know we are working. I just thought I would dress a bit nicer since it's a special occasion. You know, it is the grand opening of Aeong Cafe after all." Hyunjin smiled widely at the two. 

Jinsoul cast a goofy smile, thinking Hyunjin shared the same joy as her. The blonde was brimmed with excitement and proceeded to run into her room. "I'm going to dress up too!"

Unlike the eldest girl, Jiwoo narrowed her eyes in suspicion. She knew there was another reason for Hyunjin's strange behavior.

~ ~ ~

After all the necessary preparations, the cafe workers were ready to open up the cafe and officially start their first day of work. It seemed like all the public advertisement, handing out flyers and spamming social media accounts was worth the effort. Before the doors were even open, a line was formed by eager patrons to be let in. The employees never expected this outcome, but they were all proud that the cafe's launch would be a success.

It was all a bit overwhelming to suddenly serve a crowd of people so early in the morning. Even after the initial wave, a steady stream of customers kept feeding inside. Hyunjin managed one of the cashiers and greeted every customer with a cheery aeong. There were even a few people that recognized her from when she passed out flyers on campus. Most of them would say, "Ah, you're that aeong girl!" Others would remember her as the weird, beautiful girl that must be a furry.

Hyunjin was able to keep up with the fast-paced work easily. Her hands skillfully handled payments and inputting orders in, even the complex ones that seemed more like a monologue when a customer ordered. All the busy work managed to keep her mind off the one thing she was looking forward to. It was like she was on autopilot, repeating the same sequence over and over, that is until she noticed she was receiving a blatant amount of compliments back to back. From faces that stared at her in awe from her elegant beauty. To cheeks that would burn whenever her fingertips brush against the other as they hand over their money. To even receiving people's numbers when they give her a signed receipt after using their credit card. 

The sudden realization made her panic internally. _Oh gosh, did she come in? Did I miss her?_ She shook her head, no it would have been impossible for her to just walk-in and for Hyunjin to miss it. Two-thirds of the day had already passed, and the crowd slowed down enough to a more reasonable pace. For the rest of the day, Hyunjin eagerly waited, watching the door for that special someone to walk in. Each time the bell jingled above the door, Hyunjin was ready to greet the girl with a beaming smile, but only to be disappointed to find it wasn't her making her smile falter to a half-smile, greeting the customer with a flat aeong. Before Hyunjin knew it, it was the end of her shift, but she didn't acknowledge the fact as she longing stared at the front door. 

"Hyun?...Hyunjin?" Jiwoo waved her hand in front of her friend, startling her.

"Huh? What?"

The redhead nudged the ravenette. "It's time to go. Our shift is over."

"Oh." Hyunjin forcefully pulled her gaze away from the door, while her hands began untying her apron. 

Jiwoo noticed the disappointment in Hyunjin's tone. She was observing how the younger girl's shoulder slumped a bit and how her limbs moved sluggishly. It was as if she was upset their shift was over. She was eager to work earlier today, maybe she really enjoyed her job, or perhaps it was something else entirely. 

~ ~ ~

Two weeks had passed since Aeong Cafe opened. Hyunjin mainly worked weekends, only picking up shifts during the week whenever she had the time. The first couple of days, Hyunjin was still hopeful. She knew the other girl was shy, so visiting during a grand opening may have been too much for the timid one.

Eventually, Hyunjin gave up hope thinking it was all just a lost cause. She stopped braiding her hair and wore clothing that was more plain and comfortable but insisted on using makeup. It was flattering to receive countless compliments as she worked. She even gained some admirers that came in to order something just to see her. Most of them were guys, which were, meh. She didn't swing that way but was grateful for their affection anyways. 

There were a few cute girls that shamelessly flirted with her. Some even handed out their numbers followed by a seductive wink while others nervously gave her letters and chocolate. Who knows, maybe one of them would be her next love interest. But in the back of her mind, she knew she only wanted the longboarder that ran her over. The mystery girl was something else, and no one else had hit her so hard (quite literally) that her mind was tortured with thoughts of her. 

Hyunjin released a heavy sigh. It seemed like it would just be another Sunday with nothing to look forward to. 

The determined girl looked up and read, Aeong Cafe, making sure she was at the right place. Heejin had finally steeled her resolve and today was the day, D-Day as Heejin thought to herself. She stood in front of the cafe's door, her eyes closed, hand on the handle as she took deep breaths of fresh air before entering. 

_Come on, Heejin, you can do this. Just do what you always do. _This shouldn't be any different from talking to any of the previous girls. You can make her swoon for you and capture her heart and make her mine!__

__

__

_Wait. What?_

_No, no, no. I'm just here to show my dominance and exact my revenge. I'll make sure I'll leave that girl in a gay panic, and then we will see who's the last one laughing!_

Heejin was attempting to hype herself up as she was pumping her fist in the air. Her free arm motioned and emphasized with her thoughts as if she was an influential speaker and herself was the audience.

_You're Jeon Heejin, the queen of flirting, the conqueror of love, and the destroyer of innocent girl's hearts!_

Ok, maybe that was a bit much. She shook her head, scolding herself for watching too much anime.

As soon as she opened her eyes, she regretted everything that transpired in the last few minutes. She now realized she has been standing in front of the cafe for at least five minutes talking to herself, making weird hand gestures and facial expressions, and the door had a freaking glass front. Hopefully, no one had witnessed that- to her horror, Heejin could clearly see the pretty girl behind the counter giggling to herself, she must have been watching the whole time. 

_Fuck my life._

_I haven't even started, and everything is already falling apart. What should I do now?! Should I just leave? No, that will only make it harder when I come back._

After regaining her resolve once again, Heejin opened the door, releasing the cafe girl's adorable giggles that continued to flood the room. Her soft, airy laugh that left her lips was the most angelic thing Heejin has ever heard. Yes, Heejin classifies the girl's giggle as a divine anomaly. God's angels must be sinners right now as they have to be full of envy and glower jealousy. _And that smile_. Wow! She could cure any disease or illness with those cute, prominent canines. Heejin wondered how those sharp canines would feel biting into her neck when she beds her. _Woah there, Heejin. Thinking too fast there. Your goal is NOT to sleep with her. She was only there to get revenge and make that girl melt into a gay mess. And Heejin doesn't loosely sleep with random girls, so why was that the first thing to pop in her head?!_ Perhaps she has been hanging around Sooyoung too much.

The situation became more awkward because she was halfway through the door frozen, like a deer caught in front headlights. Reluctantly, Heejin continued to step inside. Immediately, she was greeted by the warm smile of the cute girl she crashed into a couple of weeks ago, who had to recompose herself after watching Heejin's silent soliloquy.

As Heejin took each step closer towards the cafe worker, the more anxious she grew. Her palms began to clam up, and her heart began to beat faster and faster. Rather than slowly walking, it seemed more like she was sprinting from her heartbeat's erratic pace. It had been a while since Heejin has seen the cafe worker up close, and she must scold herself for having shitty memory. Her memory didn't give this girl's beauty any justice. In fact, she was at least ten times more beautiful than she could remember. 

Heejin finally arrived at the counter, standing only a couple of feet from the most stunning girl she has ever seen. Her eye's attention was brought to a cat-shaped plaque on the worker's apron. Hyunjin was displayed on the nametag. It was fitting, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Hyunjin's dark black hair was tied, pulled back into a high ponytail. Heejin couldn't believe someone's skin could be so flawless, and she could only dream how the creamy smooth skin would feel against her fingertips. Hyunjin wore a loose sweater, and Heejin had strange thoughts of wanting to wear it, wondering how big it would fit over her small body. She had a strong urge to snuggle into that girl's sweater and take in its scent. Would it smell like sweet vanilla or perhaps the refreshing smell of fresh ground coffee after working her long shifts?

The ravenette was elated to see the cute girl again. Maybe this time she wouldn't fluster the hell out of her so they could have a proper conversation. Hyunjin could finally get the mystery girl's name and who knows, perhaps she will even get her number. The poor girl already had a difficult time just walking through the front door. She must have tried her best to gather enough courage just to step inside. It was hard for Hyunjin's heart not to swoon over the brunette's already flustered face. 

It was a bit amusing to Hyunjin that the longboarder always seemed to dress so chic and confident despite her quiet and shy demeanor. The unnamed girl was beautiful, stunning really. Seeing her in person again made her breathless, it was well worth the waiting for her arrival, and Hyunjin finally would have a second chance to get to know her more. 

But the brunette's visit was brief, no seriously, it was _TOO_ brief. She was in and out of the cafe in the first five minutes without uttering a word, not even bothering to order anything. The cafe worker couldn't help but notice how the shorter girl left with glassy eyes and sniffles. HyunJin wanted so badly to comfort and wipe away the tears that threatened her graceful facial features. Maybe she did tease the poor girl too much earlier; she must have been too embarrassed.

Hyunjin giggled to herself, praying the timid girl would pay her another visit.

~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, a quick update haha. And I also updated the cover!
> 
> Hyunjin: 2 | Heejin: 0


	7. Matcha Latte

Heejin marched up to Jungeun's apartment, flinging the door open and slammed it shut, huffing out in frustration.

Sooyoung practically jumped to the ceiling from her seat, startled by the angsty entrance by the younger girl. "Sweet Lesbian Jesus, you scared the shit out of me."

The irritated girl didn't say a word, throwing her purse on the ground and plopping herself next to Sooyoung on the couch. 

"Oh? What has gotten your panty up in a bunch?" Sooyoung asked, raising her eyebrows at her friend.

Heejin let out a huff "Today was just, ughhh." She didn't want to reveal that she completely malfunctioned, unable to say a single word to a girl, twice. Heejin knew she would never hear the end of it from her friends, so she decided to keep her mouth shut and find comfort instead. Heejin nuzzled her head into the crook of Sooyoung's neck and chest and grabbed her friend's arms to wrap them around her waist. Finally, she pulled her legs onto the seat cushion, resting them onto Sooyoung's lap, and a content sigh of relief was released once Heejin was settled in. It was like Heejin was trying to make herself as small as possible, melding herself into Sooyoung's body.

A broad smile spread across Sooyoung's face as she rested her head on top of Heejin. Moments like these just go to show that Heejin really is the youngest in their friend group. Pouty Heejin is rather adorable and extremely clinging. It's almost impossible not to coddle the younger girl, but the older girls were used to this. Whenever Heejin is moody or had a rough day, the younger girl sought comfort from her friends, and they would laze around the rest of the day, cuddled into the couch.

They snuggled in peace, idly watching whatever drama Sooyoung was watching before Heejin arrived. The two students were unmotivated to study or work on any of their assignments from their classes. It just felt right to be doing nothing for the rest of the day, despite today being a Saturday. 

"Where's Jungie?" Heejin whined softly, only using that nickname whenever she was clinging.

The older girl closed her eyes, pressing her cheeks into Heejin's hair. "She is out on a date." It was odd having one of the trio missing, especially when the owner of the apartment was missing, and they occupied it without her. Jungeun's place was always where they hung out, and eventually, Sooyoung and Heejin were given spare keys to come in whenever they liked.

Heejin puffed her cheeks and pouted her bottom lip a bit more. "Again? She's still seeing that Achoo girl?"

Sooyoung chuckled as she listened to Heejin adorably whine more. "I don't think that's quite the name of the other girl. But you know how Jungeun is, she is the only one out of us that enters relationships, even if they are short-lived. I don't think it will be long until Jungeun gets bored again and ends things."

The younger girl hummed while sleepily nodding her head in agreement. A few minutes later, soft snores came from Heejin, still warmly wrapped in her friend's arms. Sooyoung breathed out a content sigh and embraced the smaller girl a bit tighter against her. She wouldn't admit it, but she needed some comfort too. Things have been a bit tough for her as well. 

Sooyoung hasn't seen Jinsoul in weeks, and it has been slowly killing her inside, but she couldn't put her finger on why. After the brunette gave her number to the blonde, she went to her daily routine to intercept Jinsoul in the morning. But this time, the blonde wasn't having it and told Sooyoung off that if she kept coming back, she would never set up their "date." 

It has been torture for Sooyoung, and she despised that Jinsoul had an advantage over her. The older girl has always been the one to call the shots, always in control. The situation felt foreign to her; she has never felt so helpless and at the mercy of another. 

The usual flirting and making out with random girls wasn't much of a distraction, either. If anything, it seemed to make things worse. Whenever she was with another girl and heard them speak, Sooyoung missed hearing Jinsoul's voice instead. The raspiness in the blonde's tone, whenever she began to get aggravated, which Sooyoung found very attractive, or whenever Jinsoul talked slowly with her signature slurred speech, which had a calming effect over the brunette. When Sooyoung pressed her lips with someone, she pondered what it would feel like to kiss Jinsoul's pink, plump lips and caress that sharp edge of her jawline. What Sooyoung missed the most, was when she stared into the eyes of Jinsoul. The blonde never failed to cause this fluttering feeling to rise within her gut and have the heat crawl up her neck and flush her cheeks. Others could never compare.

Sooyoung would always tell herself that she wasn't catching feelings. Jinsoul was simply the most attractive woman she has ever seen, and she just wanted a piece of her.

Thinking of the blonde again, she glanced at her phone like she has been constantly, as of late. But there was nothing, well, nothing from the one girl she wanted to hear from. She received many texts and calls from other girls she was recently with, but it was like she received nothing in her eyes.

Jungeun arrives back at her apartment with the broadest smile on her face. Her dates with Jiwoo have been nothing like previous ones with other girls. It took a while for Jiwoo to warm up and open up to Jungeun, but once the redhead was more comfortable, it wasn't long before she released her full personality. Being with Jiwoo was like dating a ball of pure happiness; the blonde never thought she could smile as much as she did. It got to the point where Jungeun's cheeks would be sore after spending the day with the redhead. There was never a dull moment with Jwioo. 

After unlocking the door, she was greeted with silence and a dark apartment. Weird, she figured Heejin and Sooyoung would be here. The blonde flipped the lights on and found her two friends cuddled together asleep on the couch. Jungeun immediately knew that Heejin didn't have a good day by how she was protectively tucked into Sooyoung's arms.

"Aw, our poor baby bun," Jungeun softly cooed at her sleeping friends. "I hope you have a better day tomorrow." She softly kissed the crown of Heejin's head and retreated to her room to call it a night. For once, she could sleep at her preferred bedtime.

~ ~ ~

After an evening of comfort, Heejin was more determined than ever. It was unlike her to be up this early, especially on a Sunday, but you can't blame her, she slept more than 16 hours last night. So here she was, glaring at the Aeong Cafe sign, one of the first to arrive at seven in the morning, right as the cafe opened.

With a bottle of Benadryl ready in her jacket and her nose already filled with nasal spray. She took a deep breath of fresh air, grasped the door handle, and swung it open. Hyunjin was startled by the sudden disturbance, but immediately put up a blinding smile to see who had entered the cafe. Heejin ignored the butterflies fluttering in her stomach from Hyunjin's beautiful smile. It was time to start operation _"turn the cute cafe goddess into an utter gay mess,"_ but as soon as she took a breath to speak, an itch appeared in the back of her throat. She quickly shut her mouth and marched right up to the counter. 

Hyunjin noticed how the timid girl came up and attempted to speak out, but remained quiet. Her heart swooned at how precious, and shy the girl acted in front of her. She was in glee that the girl seemed persistent in staying, unlike her first visit.

"Aeonggg. How may I help you?" No, it wasn't required to greet every guest like this, but calling out like a cat stuck with her.

Hyunjin carefully observed the girl open her mouth, about to speak, but only to shut it again. The cafe worker could see her eyes were starting to gloss over heavily, and her cheeks puff out slightly in frustration. The ravenette did her best to contain her giggles. The other girl was just too adorable not to swoon over her puffy cheeks. Hyunjin couldn't help but think that the silent girl was doing her best to talk to her. 

The barista decided to help the struggling customer out, recommending popular drinks other people usually ordered. "Would you like coffee or maybe an espresso?" 

Heejin pouted at her inability to speak and shook her head. Hyunjin guessed she wasn't much of a coffee person, it was early in the morning, and she refused the additional caffeine boost that others would immediately agree to have.

"May I recommend vanilla latte or maybe even a mocha?"

Once more, the latter shook her head.

Hyunjin placed her pointer finger on her chin, narrowing her eyes as she thought what the beautiful quiet girl would like. "Hmm, how about my personal favorite?"

The shorter girl seemed to perk up a bit, the expression on her face brightened up.

Hyunjin grinned, "My favorite thing to drink here is our matcha latte."

Heejin vigorously shook her head up and down.

"Ok, great! Would you like any pastries? Bread and baked goods are my obsession, and I can promise you, everything here is fantastic!" 

Heejin took note of Hyunjin's obsession in her head, and she proceeded to gesture towards the cafe worker.

"What's my favorite?" Hyunjin pointed at herself, and Heejin nodded in response.

"I _LOVE_ our sweet cream-filled croissants, drizzled in with chocolate! If I could, I would eat them all day!" As Hyunjin excitedly rambled on, Heejin made another note about Hyunjin's favorites. 

After receiving payment from Heejin, the cafe worker was brimmed with excitement. "I really hope you like it! This is the first time someone is taking any of my suggestions." Heejin wasn't the first person to ask what to order, but even after stating her favorites, other customers seemed to have already made up their mind on something else.

Before Heejin could walk away from the counter, she was stopped by Hyunjin. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of spending more time with the cafe goddess. Hyunjin needed to explain the rules of the cafe. "Since this is your first time here, well technically your second, but your first real experience. You can play with the cats all you want, and we have cat toys in a bin located in the corner of the room. Please don't rile them up on purpose or mistreat them or feed them your food. If you do, I will have to ask you to leave."

Heejin nervously peered over the divider that separated the counter from the rest of the cafe. The closed-off section contained cats lazily lounging on cat posts, and some were even laying around on the wall shelves. Other cats chased and played with one another, skittering across the floor, gracefully weaving in out of the chair and table legs. Luckily the cafe only contained families and elderly folk; no one from her university could witness her as a gay mess.

Heejin turned her head back at Hyunjin, sheepishly nodding, notifying she understood. Hyunjin's heart swooned. _Oh my god, she MUST be protected_. If anything, it seemed like the cats were more likely to harm Heejin than vice versa.

Yes, this is no ordinary cafe, it is a cat cafe partnered with a local pet shelter next door. It was a chance for lonely cats to socialize with people and even have the opportunity to be adopted. So why would that matter? And you might be wondering what HeeJin's deal is. Why she refuses to speak, why she tears up, why she was reluctant to come here in the first place. Simple, she is highly allergic to fur and dander, especially from cats. This was one of the reasons operation _"turn the cute cafe goddess into an utter gay mess"_ was such a challenge, maybe even impossible at this rate.

A soft, airy voice broke Heejin's trance as Hyunjin continued to explain their rules. "As long as you order something, you are allowed to play with the cats. The cats are also available for adoption, so if you grow attached to any of them, just let me know." She gestured towards the gate, "I'll bring your food and drink right to you when it's ready."

The brunette was hesitant about entering the danger zone. Heejin wasn't sure if she could handle being any closer to the source of her allergies. 

Suddenly, Hyunjin took hold of the hesitant girl's small hand, smiling warmly at her. Hyunjin's hand was much larger than Heejin expected, but she would deny the fact that their interlocked fingers fit perfectly with one another. She would also ignore how her heart rate exponentially increased when Hyunjin's fingertips made contact against her skin.

Hyunjin escorted Heejin to a table that sat in the corner of the room. It was the barista's favorite spot in the cafe. The booth received plenty of natural lighting from the large tinted window that scaled from the floor to the ceiling. The area was also secluded from the rest of the cafe; a bookcase served as a barrier from its surroundings. Cats also loved it, as they had the chance to sprawl out and bask in the sunlight's warmth. The cafe worker was sure the mutually loved spot would offer Heejin some peace and relaxation.

Despite Hyunjin's good intentions, Heejin couldn't relax as she was dragged further into the fur infested den. Her eyes were becoming glassier by the second, and the back of her throat was irritated more than ever. On the plus side, she didn't have snot dripping from her nose. God, she wouldn't be able to handle that kind of embarrassment.

After being seated, Heejin waited anxiously for her order. Her eyes scanned around, doing her best to distract herself. A few curious cats came up to her, wanting attention from the girl. Heejin scooted closer to the window away from the furballs and used her foot to nudge them further away gently. Though this gave the opposite effect, she wanted as two cats started purring and rubbing her leg. Great, now fur will be all over her clothing.

Hyunjin stood back at her post behind the counter, but she couldn't stop her eyes from wandering towards the timid brunette. She let out a content sigh as she longing stared at her. The way the rays of light shined through the window and cast down on the girl made her seem like a work of art. She resisted the urge to take a photo of such a picture-perfect moment secretly. After carefully observing the girl, Hyunjin found it odd that she avoided the cats, as if she was uncomfortable being around them, maybe even scared.

Hyunjin then realized she still hasn't asked for the mystery girl's name yet. The ravenette facepalmed herself for being so dumb. She even had the perfect chance when she took her order. It would have been natural to ask for her name then, as most coffee shops write down customer name's on their cups, even though this cafe served customers with ceramic plates and mugs unless it was a to-go order.

Rushed footsteps broke Hyunjin from her distress as her coworker, Jisun, made her way to deliver Heejin's order. Hyunjin swiftly swiped the drink and plate away from Jisun. "I got this." The short cafe worker raised her eyebrows in suspicion but shrugged and went back towards the counter to handle more orders.

With Heejin's order in hand, Hyunjin made her way back to the secluded corner. She set the plates down but found herself lingering around, wanting to extend their time together. "I-Just, let me know if you need anything else." 

The shorter girl nodded in response. With nothing else to say, the awkward silence settled between them, making Hyunjin retreat behind the counter. 

Heejin did try her best to endure the fur hell she was in, but she was no match to the fur infestation that surrounded her even with her allergy medicine. She quickly downed her drink and devoured her pastry and was ready to leave. Heejin wished she could savor her delicious food and drink, but she was already at her limits and could not be inside any longer.

Hyunjin took notice of the girl about to leave. _Did she not just receive her order? How fast did she consume everything?_ Just as Heejin was about to pass the counter, Hyunjin called out to her. "Wait. Did you enjoy your time here? Will you come back?" She hoped she didn't come off as desperate.

Heejin nods.

A small smile curled up on Hyunjin's lips. "Tomorrow?"

The silent brunette shakes her head.

"Next week?"

Heejin nods again

"Sunday?"

Heejin gave her another nod, and Hyunjin revealed her full smile at her response. 

Now it was Hyunjin's turn to be a bit shy, "Can I get your name?"

Heejin looks at her hesitantly before averting her eyes from the cafe goddess. Her throat was unbearably itchy; she feared her voice would come out ragged and unappealing. Not to mention her eyes were tearing up like she was about to cry. _Ugh, why couldn't things ever work out for her?_ Without looking at Hyunjin, she shook her head and ran out of the cafe. 

Hyunjin wanted to be disappointed, perhaps even frustrated, but could she blame the timid girl? Despite not getting her name again, Hyunjin was left smiling the rest of the day knowing she would see her again.

~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the basis of the story (original one-shot). Despite Heejin's allergy to fur, she persistently visited the cat cafe in order to see Hyunjin. 


	8. My Sunday

It was Friday evening, and at the end of every week, the cafe workers gathered together for a team meeting about ways to improve their services and products. They are a new business, and a unique one at that, and Jinsoul wanted to make sure that Aeong Cafe would be a great success. 

The blonde cleared her throat as she stood in front of everyone to start the meeting. She could never get used to this. It was an important responsibility to manage all the employees. Though she mainly assisted her aunt, she gladly would step up when she needed to, but that didn't make her any less nervous. "So far, the cat cafe has been a huge hit for both the cafe and the animal shelter." Jinsoul scanned across the break room, smiling proudly at their accomplishments. 

The assistant manager continued as she glanced at the notes on her clipboard. "According to the animal shelter, the cats that have been here are doing much better. They are more comfortable with people, less scared of their surroundings, and even wanting to play more. The shelter workers hope that this trend continues as we continue our partnership. They have also seen more visitors at the shelter and adoptions."

The employees let out a small cheer; they were all proud to be a part of something that helped animals in need. This was one of Jinsoul's and her aunt's many requirements for their workers. All employees needed to be animal lovers to ensure each member could care for the cats with little problems.

As the meeting continued to the more tedious aspects, like ways to improve their work efficiency or what ingredients needed to be stocked, Hyunjin was lost in a daze as she stared out the lone window in the employee break room.

Before she knew it, their meeting had just ended, and most of the cafe workers had started to leave. Jiwoo had to prod the younger girl a few times because calling her name wasn't gaining her attention.

Jiwoo took notice of Hyunjin's behavior since the start of the meeting, and her curiosity has been killing her. The redhead wanted to speak with Hyunjin but didn't want to be rude and interrupt Jinsoul during their discussion. After Jiwoo finally received the raven-haired girl's attention, she immediately asked, "What's on your mind, Hyun?"

On the other side of Hyunjin, Jisun couldn't help but overhear their conversation. "Oh, are you talking about Hyunjin's new girlfriend?"

Jiwoo let out a surprised gasp and saw the blush grow on Hyunjin's cheeks, which seemed to confirm Jisun's statement.

The redhead practically pounced at the answer and grabbed Hyunjin's hands, a notion of happiness and preventing her escape to begin the interrogation. It was rare for the younger girl to share her love interests. Jiwoo even started thinking she wasn't interested in anyone. She couldn't help but wonder what type of girls Hyunjin was into "Omo, spill the tea!" Jiwoo excitedly leaned over the edge of her seat to face Jisun.

Before Hyunjin could say anything, Jisun intercepted, also excited about the gossip. "So there's this pretty, no, _beautiful_ girl that comes in every Sunday morning, and the way she acts around Hyunjin is so adorable!"

Now it made sense to Jiwoo why Hyunjin wanted to take the Sunday morning shifts. The redhead urged Jisun to continue.

"Wai-" Hyunjin attempted to speak up, only to be cut off by Jisun again. "Jiwoo, you should see how Hyunjin smiles at this girl. I have never seen Hyunjin smile like that before. It's adorable. And Hyunjin's girlfriend is extremely timid and shy, she blushes and glows red at every little thing Hyunjin does. It's honestly the purest thing I have ever witnessed."

The two girls squeal in excitement.

"Guys, let me talk!" Hyunjin was finally able to have her say in the matter.

The redhead squeezed her friend's hands tighter, ignoring her friend's request. "Oh, Hyun! I can't believe you were hiding this from Jinsoul and me! When were you planning on introducing us?! Omo, we can go on double dates together! AHHH!" The excitement in Jiwoo's voice was apparent by the number of octaves it rose.

At the mention of her name, Jinsoul walked towards her roommates and irked an eyebrow at Jiwoo's elatedness. "What are you guys talking about?"

Unfortunately for Hyunjin, Jiwoo jumped the gun to answer. "We were just talking about Hyunjin's secret girlfriend!"

The blonde turned to face a flustered and slightly irritated Hyunjin. "Secret girlfriend? How come you never said anything?" The older girl had so many questions and now feeling a bit protective. Who was this person? They wouldn't dare hurt Hyunjin, right?

"Right!" Jiwoo exclaimed in bewilderment. "I can't believe Hyunjin would not tell us about her dating someone."

Jisun added. "Jinsoul, she is stunningly gorgeous too!"

Jiwoo pondered out loud, "Did you know Hyunjin was into shy girls? I guess that makes sense."

The three girls continue to speak about the mysterious girl Hyunjin is dating, excluding the person that mattered the most from the conversation. Having enough of the misunderstanding, Hyunjin wanted to clear her name. _She wishes Heejin was her girlfriend._

"AEONGG!" Hyunjin angrily growled out, finally shutting the three up. "She isn't my girlfriend!"

The other girls were startled by the sudden outburst. "But she is someone you are interested in?" Jiwoo quietly asked with caution.

Hyunjin averted her gaze as a light blush crept on her cheeks. The silence and blushed cheeks were confirmation for Jiwoo's question.

Though the secret girlfriend theory was torn down, Jiwoo was equally ecstatic from the news, if not more now, that she could help her friend with her crush. "Who? Who? Who?" The redhead couldn't stand the suspense of not knowing who captivated Hyunjin's heart.

Now all the attention was on Hyunjin, the three eagerly waiting for her answer. "I-I don't know her name." Hyunjin cringed at her response, turning her head down. 

Jinsoul gently rubbed her friend's back in reassurance, "Hey, it's ok Hyun, just take your time with her. There's definitely a connection between you two seeing how the girl comes in every week to visit you. There is no need to rush into a relationship recklessly." She then made a pointed stare at Jiwoo, who avoided the blonde's eyes.

The older girl turned her attention back to Hyunjin. "I'm sure things will work out, Hyun. You are an amazing person, and anyone would be lucky to call you their girlfriend." The blonde also wished there was some sort of connection with a certain girl, but that was only wishful thinking.

~ ~ ~

Every Sunday morning, Heejin made it her routine to visit Hyunjin at Aeong Cafe. It was always early morning, as there was rarely anyone else there from their university that would expose one of the most notorious heartbreakers failed to talk to another girl.

It didn't take long for Hyunjin to realize the weekly pattern of the cute longboarder. Before her secret crush was revealed, she begged Jinsoul to take all Sunday morning shifts, which the blonde found very odd, but never questioned it. It was hard enough already to find college students to wake up early on the weekend to work willingly.

A few weeks have gone by since Heejin's first visit, and the progress was...minimal. Curse her forgetfulness, as she always thinks she is prepared to face the cafe goddess. She invested nights of planning and practicing her pickup lines and flirtatious swagger. Heejin even used new flirting tactics with her many admirers and had them wrapped around her finger in an instant. But it was all for naught as she would forget to take her allergy medicine or merely being in the presence of a goddess made her malfunction (she blames it on her allergies). It was terribly frustrating she couldn't use her charm against the only person who has ever made her gay panic...other than her ex, which is the only relationship she has been in. 

Here she was once again, standing in front of the cursed and disadvantageous battlefield, Aeong Cafe. The fur infested territory managed to steal all of Heejin's focus and energy to make it seem like she wasn't going to cry from her irritated eyes. This had only made it more complicated when she needed to "talk" to the stunning girl who sat behind the counter because of the severe itch in her throat. 

She also needed to find the interior decorator of the cafe and punch them in the face. Like really, who arranged the lighting in this establishment? They managed to find the perfect angles and placement of lights to create an aura around Hyunjin to make it seem like Heejin was approaching a goddess. The artificial lights cast down on her soft and graceful facial features made her skin glow as if she were an angel. Even harsh shadows would soften from the smooth curves of Hyunjin's immaculate complexion. 

Don't even mention the way Hyunjin's eyes sparkle and shine as she smiles. It was like the night sky itself shone through her eyes, and Heejin would find herself lost, stargazing in the way her pupils twinkle and shimmer. There were like an immense galaxy, Heejin wanted to explore and unlock the secrets of the great unknowns of Hyunjin. That alone caused the butterflies in Heejin's gut to grow rampant in a flurry. 

_Wait, what is she thinking?!_ That made it sound like Heejin would go into a gay panic even without her allergies. It was definitely her allergies, that was the sole reason her game has been off.

After a few deep breaths to steel her resolve, the brunette entered the battle zone. No matter how much preparation Heejin did, she was always left breathless in front of the Hyunjin... _No wait. She couldn't breathe because of all the fur and dander._

At first, it was frustrating for Heejin having to gesture what to order, since she didn't talk. By now, she was regular and ordered the same thing since her first visit, which was Hyunjin's favorite items. Hyunjin found it endearing. The cafe worker could only hope her favorites were also the longboarder's favorites. Even though the connection was small, Hyunjin would take a grasp at any holds she could to get closer to the mystery girl.

And as Heejin always came every Sunday, Hyunjin would watch over Heejin or at least try her best to steal glances at the girl that seemingly is about to cry every time she comes in. She wished her breaks would align whenever Heejin came in so that she could comfort the poor girl.

Hyunjin continued to observe Heejin, and a cat took an interest in the longboarder that came in every Sunday morning. Hyunjin was familiar with the timid feline. Her name was Eun, a Siberian cat named after her luscious long fur. Eun was unusually cautious and feared other cats and especially humans, which is why Hyunjin's attention was caught when Eun jumped up onto the bench seat next to the brunette. It took weeks for Hyunjin to build a bond strong enough for Eun to be comfortable with her. Eun approaching another person made it that much more surprising.

Heejin was startled from her morning latte when a soft meow called for her. Her eyes widened, spotting a cat so close to her. Her initial reaction was to scoot a bit farther from the furball, but the cat closely followed.

"I think she likes you," A familiar and smooth airy voice stated. There was only one person who could have the voice of an angel, and Heejin confirmed it at the sight of Hyunjin warmly smiling at her.

Heejin's heart skipped a beat, and she shyly smiled, a bright pink blush strewn across her face. She really could fall for this girl. _No. You are just here to make her swoon and get your revenge!_ It hit Heejin she had long forgotten her original plans, and before she knew it, it became a habit to reserve her Sundays solely for Hyunjin.

The ravenette chuckled at the sight of Heejin being fretful of the cat that willingly approached her. "There isn't anything to be afraid of. Eun is usually introverted and doesn't socialize with others well, but this is the first time I have seen her approach someone. I think that makes you very special."

The heat crawled up on the back of Heejin's neck as her heart started racing. To think Hyunjin called her someone special could make her feel this way, she could only wish that Hyunjin had the same thoughts about her, not a cat.

Hyunjin casually slides in the booth, picking the cat up, making herself comfortable next to Heejin. "Here, I'll teach you that there is nothing to be scared of. Eun is honestly a sweetheart."

Heejin observed how Hyunjin's slender fingers ran through Eun's silky white and gray fur. The feline purred in response, pleased at how gentle Hyunjin was handling her and snuggled into Hyunjin's touch. Was it possible to be jealous of a cat? Because this was the first time, Heejin has ever envied a feline. Maybe if Heejin could be reincarnated as a cat, or better yet, had shapeshifting powers, she would be able to comfortably curl up in Hyunjin's lap and have her caress her hair. _Ok, Heejin, now you are starting to have weird thoughts. Again, you have been watching too much anime!_

To Hyunjin, it was endearing to see Heejin look so focused on observing her interaction with Eun. The brunette's furrowed brows were rather adorable, though Hyunjin doesn't realize that Heejin is glaring at Eun out of jealousy. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Hyunjin decided it was time for Heejin to bond with Eun and nudged the cat towards the brunette. "Let her smell you. It helps her get familiar with you."

Heejin is shaken from her abnormal thoughts, bringing all of her attention to the cafe goddess, maybe now the cat goddess. Hyunjin expectantly waits for Heejin, nudging Eun closer to her. With newfound determination, Heejin holds out a trepid finger in front of the cat. The Siberian feline takes a few sniffs and softly licks the brunette's fingertips. The sudden rough and moist contact startled the brunette making her jump in her seat, causing Hyunjin to stifle her giggles. 

It wouldn't be too far off that Heejin would do anything for Hyunjin if it meant she could hear her warm and soft laughter. 

After a few minutes, Eun escapes from Hyunjin's grasp and settles herself comfortably into Heejin's side, as if the silver house cat was begging for her fur to be stroked. 

"She wants you to pet her." Hyunjin smiled at how cute the pair looked.

_But I want you to pet me._

_Wait. What?! That would be weird, Jeon Heejin!_ Of course, she wouldn't dare announce that out loud.

As Heejin focuses on the cat, uncertain if she wanted to run her fingers through the very thing that was the source of her allergies, Hyunjin was staring at Heejin with wide eyes. 

_Was this girl serious?_ Hyunjin wasn't sure, but she was given permission, and she has been longing to touch the brunette. The ravenette cautiously brings her hand forward as the shorter girl starts to pet the cat. 

Heejin couldn't help but smile widely at the adorable cat that pushed her head deeper into her touch. She has always liked cats, but her allergies have prevented her from interacting with them, though Eun felt different other cats. Whenever her fingers lightly stroked at the impossibly soft fur, her nose didn't start to run, her eyes didn't begin to water, and the itch her throat was non-existent.

The longboarder felt proud of herself and raised her head to witness Hyunjin's reaction, to see if the cafe worker would give her that warm and soft smile she has grown accustomed to. But the moment they made eye contact, Hyunjin's hesitant hand gracefully caressed the side of Heejin's hair. Her long fingers softly ran through the silky ebony tresses, and Heejin could swear her heart has never beat faster than it has now. 

Hyunjin then tucked a stray lock of hair behind Heejin's ear while their gazes were locked with each other. The shorter girl felt lightheaded as if she was floating up in cloud nine. The entire situation must have been a dream as she stared into the swirly depths Hyunjin's round eyes, Heejin swears she could get lost forever in the beautiful brown orbs.

"Oh," HyunJin realized this turned out to be much more intimate than expected. Her hand attempts to make a retreat but remains frozen. "Your hair just seems so soft. I wanted to pet- I mean feel-" She clears her throat, awkwardly, "you asked me to pet you."

_Ok, maybe Heejin did say that out loud._

Before Hyunjin could retract her hand, Heejin's hand moved on autopilot, placing her hand over Hyunjin's keeping it planted on her cheek and subconsciously leaned into Hyunjin's warm palm. The cafe worker practically melted from Heejin's actions, and she wanted this moment to be embedded in her mind. 

It was as if the two were in their own world. The cafe worker neglected her job while the longboarder's allergies were long forgotten. Like magnets attracting one another, they slowly lean in, and Heejin's eyes flit down to Hyunjin's lips. Since their first meeting, she has daydreamed if those lips would be as sweet as the lollipop Hyunjin stole that day. Their eyes fluttered shut and just as their lips were about to make contact-

"Hyunjin, where have you been? I need you up at the front-" Jinsoul barged into their private bubble, bursting whatever atmosphere there was. They repelled from each other, and they instantly broke apart. The two girls adorning bright pink blushed cheeks realizing they were about to kiss. 

Heejin brought her attention back to Eun, still by her side doing her best to hide her embarrassment while Hyunjin quickly stood up and straightened out her apron.

The ravenette stuttered while she struggled to construct an excuse. "I-I was...She...Eun likes her...s-so I wanted to make sure they were bonding well." Hyunjin nodded to herself. _Nailed it._

The blonde raised her eyebrows and stared at her friend knowingly. "Mhm, I'm sure Eun isn't the only one that likes h-"

Hyunjin shoves the blonde away. "Let me know if you need anything else." She called out to Heejin as she rushed Jinsoul out of the area.

As the cafe workers went back to work, Heejin couldn't help but smile at no one but herself. Eun happily mewed loudly at the cheerful girl, as if the cat knew exactly what transpired between Heejin and Hyunjin.

~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of fluff this chapter. I didn't mean for this to happen, but 2Jin is a slow burn haha (sorry). Heejin still hasn't said a word to Hyunjin yet lol.


	9. Drink Up

"So, Hyunjin." Jinsoul started, "I think you need some explaining to do."

The ravenette nonchalantly went on with her business, innocently chewing on a piece of toast. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"I think you know exactly what I am talking about Hyun." The blonde stared down her friend, wanting answers from Hyunjin.

Jiwoo sat in between them, the tension ever growing between the two. The redhead's eyes bounced back and forth between her friends as she observed them. There was obviously something she was left in the dark about. _What could possibly be so important to create such an intense interrogation?_ It was like an old-western style showdown when two cowboys face off in a climactic showdown. 

Minutes of silence went on; the sound of a ticking clock seemed deafening. The crunchy bites of Hyunjin's chewing seemed obnoxious among the noiseless room. 

The redhead fidgeted in her seat with anticipation, the thick air between her friends was unrelenting. She wished she had some popcorn to munch on; the tense atmosphere made it seem like she was in a scene from a movie. Jiwoo imagined that at this point, a distant eagle would screech high above the sky, and a tumbleweed would roll through the scene. The suspense was seriously starting to get under her skin, and she wasn't sure she could take much more of this as she edged her seat, but finally, the blonde broke first.

Jinsoul cleared her throat awkwardly as if her action released the built-up pressure among them. "You were neglecting your work this past Sunday,"

Hyunjin slowly nodded in confirmation, gaining a gasp in response from Jiwoo on the sidelines.

The blonde calmly continued, "I won't scold you harshly for that, it was a rather slow morning. But-" The redhead's grip on the chair tightened, anxiously waiting to hear the cause of the mini-drama between her friends.

"You skipped work because you were about to kiss a customer?" With Jinsoul's finishing statement, Jiwoo burst at the seams, squealing in excitement.

The eldest had enough of the redhead's antics, "Jiwooming, will be quiet? You're such a drama queen."

"How do you expect me to be quiet at a time like this?!" The redhead feigned offense, "Hyunjin, kissing a girl?!" Jiwoo squeezed her cheeks with balled up fists and squealed in glee. She could hardly remain seated from the excitement. It literally looked like she was about to start bouncing off the walls. 

Jinsoul rolled her eyes at her energetic friend. _God, her friends, are crackheads_. The blonde's attention went back to the girl in question. "So Hyun, is this the girl Jiwoo and Jisun were talking about?"

At this point, Jiwoo jumped from her seat and pounced on their youngest friend. "Hyunjinnieeeeee." Jinsoul scoffed at her overdramatic friend's reaction. "Who made the first move? What led to this most amazing and cherishable moment? I didn't know you would move so fast! Did you finally get her name? Of course, you did, you were about to kiss her! AHHHH, HYUNJIN! YOU ALMOST KISSED? WHY DID YOU NOT KISS HER?!"

With the continuous bombardment of questions, Hyunjin leaned further and further back in her seat as Jiwoo continued to press her attack. To say her friends were nosy, was an understatement. This was precisely why Hyunjin refused to talk about any potential love interests with her friends. 

Seeing how the youngest was overwhelmed by the redhead's onslaught, she decided to butt in. "Okay, Jiwoo, let her breathe. I was the one that accidentally interrupted their moment."

Jiwoo furrowed her brows at the blonde. "Jinsoul! How could you?!"

"We are supposed to be working at work, not making out with our customers!" The eldest exclaimed in defense.

"But Hyunjin's love life." Jiwoo frowned and pouted, falling back into her seat.

Jinsoul pinched her knitted brows while shaking her head as Hyunjin intercepted. "Why are you guys so dramatic about my love life again? You make it seem like I am hopeless."

Just as Jiwoo opened her mouth, Hyunjin shot her a glare, "Don't you say a single word." The redhead made sure to keep her mouth shut after that statement.

"And to answer your questions, no, I didn't get her name...still." Hyunjin flatly stated in disappointment. The ravenette continued, captivating Jiwoo's full attention. "And this is what happened-"

Speaking of 'hopeless love life,' as the two younger friends continued to ramble on, Jinsoul started spacing out blankly staring at the contact info on her screen: _Ha Sooyoung_. Jinsoul knew she had been ghosting Sooyoung for a while now. It's been on purpose, of course. Having the advantage over a playgirl would ensure her dominance in whatever they were doing, which _was nothing_. There was nothing between them; the blonde needed to remind herself. Jinsoul was determined to win this drinking bet and get Sooyoung to stop chasing after her.

But Jinsoul couldn't help but feel disappointed when, at first, Sooyoung flirted with other girls and even went as far as to make out with them in public. And no, Jinsoul wasn't watching or anything, she just happened to see Sooyoung a couple of times coincidentally, maybe a few times or more. 

Eventually, the act suddenly stopped. The blonde noticed the playgirl stopped flirting with others and curtly turning down invitations from pretty girls. Again, Jinsoul wasn't watching Sooyoung, just a mere observation. The brunette was usually by herself, other than a pair of beautiful underclassmen that would typically walk with her. Their arms would constantly be linked, or holding hands and Jinsoul swears she had never seen a brighter smile on Sooyoung's face. But their closeness seemed more like best friends rather than romantic interests. The trio's bickering and laughter reminded her of Jinsoul's friendship with Hyunjin and Jiwoo.

The blonde was determined to text Sooyoung today, finally.

~ ~ ~

Sooyoung lazily lounges on the couch, her legs perched on top of Heejin's lap as the younger girl tries to focus on her studies. "So what's the deal with you and that girl?"

Heejin felt a flash of heat arise in her cheeks. _How did she find out?_ Luckily for her, she wasn't the one being questioned.

"Huh?" Jungeun looks up from her phone, just finishing up a text to Jiwoo.

Heejin jumps into the conversation, attempting to hide her flustered face from almost being found out from her constant gay panics with a particular cafe worker. "You know, the girl you have been going on dates recently and completely ignoring us."

"With Jiwoo?"

Heejin furrowed her brows in confusion. "I thought her name was something like Achoo?"

Jungeun rolled her eyes at the youngest. "First of all, it's Chuu, that's my pet name for her, and only I get to call her that-" 

Sooyoung coughs out a not so subtle, "possessive." Earning a glare from Jungeun.

After recomposing herself, the blonde continued. "Second, I am not ignoring you guys, I have just been busy with Jiwoo, is all." She unknowingly smiles at the thought of the redhead. "things are going great-"

The eldest interrupted once again. "Yeah, I'm sure your dates are amazing. She is probably great in bed to keep you that busy."

Jungeun stays silent, but not without shooting another death stare at Sooyoung for speaking ill of her maybe-soon-to-be-girlfriend. 

Confused by receiving another scowl by her friend, Sooyoung asked, "Wait, you have slept with her, right?"

"Uhm. No. I haven't." Jungeun maintained the seriousness in her voice, knowing the oldest would think she was joking.

Heejin and Sooyoung shared the same shocked look. As long as they all knew each other, Jungeun wasn't one to shy away from initiating relationships purely for physical pleasure. In fact, none of her relationships have ever been serious.

The older girls continued to converse while Heejin remained silent. "Are you turning this into a _real_ relationship?"

The blonde sighed, "Look, we are taking our time and taking things slow, alright?"

Sooyoung scoffs at her friend's answer. "I'm sorry, but the Jungeun I know would have bed her within the first date."

"Soo, she isn't like that okay? I don't want to hurt her. She is special to me." The younger girl pleadingly did her best to convince the older brunette that this was more than just a fling.

"You can't be serious, right?" For whatever reason, Sooyoung couldn't help but feel betrayed. She figured the three of them had their reasons to avoid 'real' relationships altogether. The oldest girl definitely had her reservations about it. 

"I don't know what you want me to tell you, but I am just telling you how I feel about her. Being with her makes me feel...I can't even put it into words-"

The words the blonde spoke out set off a memory in Sooyoung's mind, and it pained her heart, just recalling the thoughts she buried. "Are you falling for her?" the older brunette interrupted.

"What's wrong with that?" Jungeun was taken aback by how Sooyoung snapped at her. Why did it feel like she was doing something wrong?

The older continued with her rant, "Because it's foolish. You think she doesn't know you aren't a playgirl, and before you know it, she will use that against you and use you to answer to her every beck and call."

"Jiwoo is not like that!" _If anything, Jiwoo is too good for Jungeun, but the blonde shakes it off from her mind_. "You don't know her. Why are you saying such cruel things about her?!" The blonde started to raise her voice. Jungeun had enough of this; it felt pointless trying to get through Sooyoung's head. So she said her final statement to put the last nail in the coffin to end the conversation. "Just because you are damaged, doesn't mean I can't fall in love."

Sooyoung flares up in anger. "Excuse me?!"

Heejin nervously observes her now arguing friends, making an attempt to stop the fighting, but her voice fails, and her mouth is simply left agape. 

Realizing Jungeun may have overstepped her boundaries, she begins to apologize. "Sooyoungie, I'm sorry I didn't-"

"How dare you! I don't need your sorry ass apology now." The brunette stormed out of the apartment in anger, refusing the blonde from finishing her statement.

The two remaining friends were left dumbfounded until Heejin snapped out of it. She quickly exited the apartment to chase after Sooyoung, but by the time she made it out to the parking lot, she could only see the tail lights of Sooyoung's car in the distance.

Sooyoung did her best to hold her tears. Jungeun's words stung and resurfaced memories that she had shoved into the depths of her mind for years. The older girl received countless calls and texts from her two friends but ignored them all. She just wanted to be alone and drown out her bad recollections. 

As the distressed girl was about to silence her phone, another notification popped up, receiving a text from someone she never expected to get contact from: _Jinsoul. 8pm, Bar of Eden_. She could care less that the blonde was last minute about their' date,' but thank lesbian Jesus. She needed a drink.

In a heartbeat, she drove off to her apartment to get ready quickly.

~ ~ ~

Jinsoul patiently waits at Eden, arriving a few minutes earlier than the time she set. Eden was a quaint bar and restaurant where patrons could enjoy some good Soju, paired with great Korean food and snacks. She made sure to get outdoor seating on the balcony as it was a beautiful night out, making the excuse that the weather was nice, not because this was a date or anything.

Not long after she was seated, the blonde spotted Sooyoung. A small smile graced her lips as she waved the brunette over. Though the smile doesn't last long and frowns once she realizes a pissed Sooyoung walks over and quietly sits down and immediately looks at the menu. Not a word is spoken or sign of acknowledgment, making Jinsoul awkwardly put her hand down to rest into her lap.

This wasn't what the blonde had in mind after they haven't seen each other for so long. She expected to receive a warm welcome, with the playgirl's signature cocky smirk. Or even an eager and elated version of the brunette that brimmed full of excitement. But instead, the blonde received nothing of the sort. 

Jinsoul's eyes wandered and studied the irritated playgirl in front of her. Sooyoung was stunning, as always the blonde thought to herself. The brunette's long hair fell immaculately straight over her shoulders. The dark locks were the perfect contrast from her loose white shirt with the top buttons unbuttoned, which her collarbones took full advantage to peek out from her shirt opening. Sooyoung was utterly flawless.

The blonde felt a bit embarrassed because she felt a bit underdressed with her sleeveless shirt and ripped jean shorts. She had to remind herself this wasn't a date after all, so it didn't matter. _That didn't make her feel better about it though._

Once Jinsoul was over eyeing the gorgeous Sooyoung, that won't be the only time she checks her out, the blonde pouted from the brunette's unusual behavior. The Sooyoung she knew was playful, flirty, and a bit too arrogant at times. The mess she saw before her now was stressed, almost unraveling at the seams, perhaps you could even say Sooyoung seemed vulnerable. The blonde would much rather see the usual version of the brunette over the moody, silent, and almost depressing version.

"I-Is everything alright?" the blonde cautiously asked.

Sooyoung kept her eyes on the menu, making a curt response, popping the P. "Yep."

Jinsoul wasn't convinced in the slightest. "Is this because I have been ghosting you?" The silent brunette shook her head without saying a word. The blonde pulled Sooyoung's menu down, giving her full attention to the girl in front of her. "If you want to talk about it, I'm here to listen."

It was tempting to take on the girl's offer, but Sooyoung decided against it and instead flagged their waiter down to finally order some food and some much-needed alcohol.

To say Jinsoul was disappointed in the situation surprised even herself. Despite delaying this 'date' with Sooyoung, she looked forward to it once she finally texted the latter. But maybe it was for the best. Jinsoul planned on winning this bet of theirs to make Sooyoung stop courting her forever. Right?

Three bottles of Soju and two empty plates of shared Jokbal later, the two girls have loosened up, even a bit tipsy. Sooyoung seemed to be back to her usual self; in fact, she was giddier than normal. The brunette laughed and giggled at every joke the blonde cracked in efforts to cheer up the latter. 

Jinsoul loved the way Sooyoung smiled. How her cheeks bunch up in the corners of her face to reveal her adorable bunny teeth. The way her nose scrunched up to the point her eyes could barely be seen. Sooyoung's smile was a showcase of unfiltered joy, and it was undoubtedly a sight the blonde could get used to. _Wait, loved?_ No, it was just lovely to see the disheartened girl beaming without a care in the world. It suits her much better than the scowl she had on earlier that evening.

Their date- err competition was going much better than Jinsoul had ever imagined. She found Sooyoung absolutely charming and a joy to be around. Honestly, she was having a great time with Sooyoung. They talked about everything and nothing at the same time, from pointless complaints and jokes about their professors and classes to random interests like hobbies, favorite animals, and dramas. 

It was as if Jinsoul saw Sooyoung in a new light. Before her, the brunette revealed her true self, out from hiding behind the cocky and flirty persona that the brunette was known for. Jinsoul wanted to keep this side of Sooyoung to herself, wanting no one to witness the real Sooyoung. The blonde had to admit that she was a bit selfish for thinking this way. The playgirl already had many admirers solely from her looks. The blonde could only imagine how many more suitors Sooyoung would have if her hidden side was exposed.

This definitely could have been a date, if it weren't for Sooyoung's aggressive push to drown herself in alcohol. When they initially arranged this contest, Jinsoul would have thought it would be the other way around. The blonde has been dreading this "date," but here she was enjoying her time with the playgirl, only for Sooyoung to drink whatever problem away.

The revelation only brought curiosity to Jinsoul. Why did Sooyoung prevent herself from honestly expressing her authentic personality? And what was going on to cause her to act so weirdly?

"Why are you like this, Sooyoung?" _Oof that came out wrong._ The blonde internally facepalmed herself. 

Sooyoung narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Hm?"

Second time's the charm. Jinsoul reworded her question. "Why do you only play with girl's hearts?"

The brunette chuckles to herself, almost hysterical, but Jinsoul didn't find any humor in it. Jinsoul clearly saw the contempt in her eyes and the underlying sad tone that rang out. A stark contrast to her previous laughs they shared earlier.

Pouring more alcohol in their glasses, Sooyoung downed the burning liquid in an instant, a drop trailing down her neck as she chugged, the glass landed with a thud when she finished. "Love isn't real, Jinsoul. People only say that as an excuse to use one another."

The blonde stays silent, her thumbs fidgeting with her glass of Soju. She has always assumed Sooyoung was simply heartless and found pleasure playing with girl's feelings without reason, but there was more to it than the surface that was shown to the public.

"My mother gave her heart on a silver platter to my father. And for what? Only to be cheated on and stepped on. Despite knowing that, she still loved him unconditionally. Even when he left us for his new family." The brunette took another shot. 

Sooyoung didn't know why, but she felt at ease telling Jinsoul her story. Maybe it was all thanks to her intoxicated state of liquid false courage. Not even Jungeun or Heejin knew of her past and the reason she sleeps around. "And get this. My mother left me, her only daughter, all alone. She left my ass to follow my useless deadbeat of a cheater father to wherever he left. For all I know, she could be in a different country or even dead."

The blonde fidgeted in her seat, uncomfortable from the way Sooyoung tried to humor her sad life. The brunette continued with her monologue, "I wasn't sure if she was loyal or the most foolish clown to exist, but promised myself that I refuse to be anything like my mom or dad. I make it crystal clear for every person I've been 'with.' I tell them what I want and especially what I don't want, and I definitely don't want love. Purely physical."

Jungeun's words hurt Sooyong earlier because it sounded similar to how her mother would speak of her father. The brunette dryly laughs at herself to the point where Jinsoul feels her heartache. The blonde wanted to curl the hurt girl into her arms to comfort her and tell her everything would be alright. 

The air between them was tense and awkward. The blonde was unsure how to respond. Sooyoung continued to drink away her sorrows on her own, forgetting about their bet altogether. 

It began to make sense why Sooyoung acted the way she is today, but at the same time, it didn't. Jinsoul wasn't blind; she noticed how the brunette continued to pursue her with persistence and determination despite being rejected countless times. With bottles of alcohol streaming through the blonde's blood, it gave enough 'courage' for Jinsoul to say her piece. "I think you're just afraid."

Sooyoung remains silent, avoiding Jinsoul's intense stare. The brunette swears the blonde could peer into the depths of her heart. _Okay, that's just silly_. She shut off her drunk thoughts.

"I may not be the brightest," Jinsoul kept her gaze on Sooyoung, "but I am not a complete fool, and I noticed how you look at me Sooyoung-"

The brunette does her best to deflect the conversation. "Yeah, you're hot as hell, and I want to have sex with you."

The blonde shakes her head in disappointment. "I think you know what I'm talking about."

Sooyong pours more Soju in Jinsoul's glass. "Shut up and drink up."

A couple more hours passed, and eight empty bottles of Soju were consumed by the two. Sooyoung calmly drank her water, doing her best to 'sober up' while watching over the blonde. Jinsoul had painfully passed out almost an hour ago, smacking her head against the table, causing other patrons to turn their heads in concern. At the same time, the drunken girl laughed hysterically, unable to contain her laughter.

Eventually, the two had to leave as Eden had to close up for the evening. The blonde remained unconscious, leaving Sooyoung no choice but to carry her ass with her drunk self somehow. It took all of the brunette's focus to somehow call a cab and drag the lifeless body with her.

Miraculously the two made it to Sooyoung's home, only stumbling on the ground a few times in the short walk from the cab to her front door. The brunette panted heavily as she tossed Jinsoul onto her bed. She prays the girl won't throw up on her bedsheets, making sure to leave a trash bin by the bedside paired with a bottle of water. 

Of course, being drunk and all, Sooyoung left a parting gift on Jinsoul. The brunette slapped a sticky note onto the sleeping girl's forehead reading: _I WON_ , marked with Sooyoung's lipstick remains of a kiss.

~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally out with an YveSoul chapter. Definitely not as fluffy as the last few chapters, but thought it would be a good contrast.


	10. BlindSided

The blonde grimaced at the sun peering through the windows. She clenches her eyes to close tighter in hopes of blocking out the blinding morning light. Unfortunately, that did little to alleviate herself while she stubbornly turned over, so her pillow smothered her face.

Jinsoul snuggled deeper into the plush pillow, pulling the covers closer to her body. She took a deep inhale and sighed in giddiness with the sweet scent of vanilla and apples. She wasn't sure when she had ever used this kind of detergent, but she was in love with it. The smell was familiar, and she couldn't help but think of a certain brunette that's been on her mind recently.

_Wait_

The blonde opened her eyes, and after a few moments of refocusing themselves, Jinsoul found herself in an unfamiliar room. The walls were painted in a deep burgundy with a few Sunmi posters plastered upon the surface. The bedsheets that cocooned her were a rich, creamy color, not quite a cream color, but not white either. It certainly reminded her of being swirled in vanilla, and the scent certainly convinced her otherwise. Without having to scan the rest of the bedroom, she was certain this was not her room and not to mention she had a killer hangover as well.

Then it hit her that she was with Sooyoung last night, and they drank an absurd amount. Oh sweet lesbian Jesus, why couldn't she remember anything after their dinner?

Jinsoul flung the covers off her body, the cool air immediately hitting her once warm skin. She looked down at herself, almost yelping in surprise to find her bare legs; she wasn't even wearing the clothes she wore from the night before. Dressed only in her underwear and an oversize T-shirt, her mind went into panic mode. 

_Did she sleep with Sooyoung?!_

She couldn't believe that she let this happen. She was angry, not just with herself for allowing this to happen, but also pissed that Sooyoung would take advantage of her in her drunken state.

The hungover girl frantically got out of bed, in search of her clothes, only for them to be nowhere found. _Where the hell is her clothes?!_

Now the blonde was fuming, and there was only one person to blame for it. Jinsoul proceeded to march out of the room and "kindly" say a few words to the brunette. If she weren't so blinded in rage, she would have noticed tripping over a spare pillow and blanket on the floor.

Sooyoung sluggishly prepared breakfast, doing her best to fight her killer hangover, lack of sleep, and aching back. It wasn't much, but she managed to scrounge a few remaining eggs and toast some bread for Jinsoul and herself.

The brunette chuckled to herself; she had never done this before. In all of Sooyoung's history of sleeping with other girls, she never cooked breakfast for them and would immediately kick them out of her apartment. Hell, she didn't even get to have-

"You!" The blonde angrily slammed the bedroom door and stomped up to Sooyoung. "How dare you!"

The brunette turned quickly in response, confused why Jinsoul was pissed. "Wha-" Before she could even utter a word, the blonde was already in her face, pressing two fingers hard into her chest. 

"I can't believe how low you would stoop to get in my pants!"

"But-"

The blonde laughed as if she would let Sooyoung come up with excuses to defend herself. "You get me drunk and then take advantage of me for your own gain?"

"Please, let-"

"You're a terrible person Sooyoung. I thought you were better than this, but I guess I really was too naive, and you just had to prove me wrong. I can't believe how far you would go just to use people." The blonde let out an exasperated huff. 

Jinsoul's accusations started to hurt Sooyoung with each word. She would have never even considered using Jinsoul like that. Well, sure, she wanted to sleep with her, but not like this, even she had morals and boundaries. The brunette was starting to get frustrated; the blonde was blindly accusing her of deeds she didn't even commit. "Jinsoul!-"

"As if I would even give you the time of day to make up excuses."

"Just let me explain-"

Jinsoul scoffed, "And I bet you just made up your sad sappy story just to get to my emotional side-"

"ENOUGH!" Sooyoung was doing her best to keep her calm and allow the latter to vent out, but she crossed the line.

Jinsoul was taken aback by the brunette's outburst and went silent when she noticed hot tears on the verge of spilling from Sooyoung's eyes.

"We never had sex! Hell, we didn't even sleep in the same bed." Sooyoung took a deep breath to hold herself together. "You woke up in the middle of the night and tried to go to the bathroom, but you ended up tripping on me because I was sleeping on the floor, and then you threw up on yourself. And I couldn't just leave you like that, and I did my best not to touch you or peek, I swear." The brunette quickly explained herself, not knowing if Jinsoul would let her finish. She probably didn't even believe her.

The silence between the two was awkward and heavy. Jinsoul had never felt so guilty in her life, immediately wishing she could take back all the awful things she said about Sooyoung. She wasn't sure if the brunette would even accept her apology at this point.

"I guess-" Sooyoung took a shaky breath. "If you hate me that much. We can just call off our second date. And you don't even have to see my face again." The brunette wasn't sure why the thought of having the blonde hate her made her want to cry. Hell, she didn't even want to think about it.

Jinsoul felt her heartache at the sight of Sooyoung so disheartened. It wasn't like her to be like this. The blonde has seen so many sides of Sooyoung in the last 24 hours compared to the months they have known each other. The taller woman always had a confident aura around her. She was constantly shooting her flirty smirk at anyone that would take a glance at her. The blonde knocked some sense into herself and quickly replied. "Hey, hey, I don't hate you." She placed a comforting hand on Sooyoung's arm, adding a gentle squeeze to reassure the latter. 

"I'm sorry. I should never have blindly accused you and let you explain what happened." Jinsoul pulled Sooyoung into her, wrapping her arms around the brunette's thin waist.

Sooyoung let out a breath of relief, still shaken at the thought of Jinsoul never wanting to see her again. She allowed herself to melt into Jinsoul's arms, the two slightly swaying in the middle of her kitchen, and remained like that until, well, Sooyoung didn't keep track. She relished in the moment, her fists clenching tighter on Jinsoul's shirt, tucking her face further into the crook of the blonde. 

After Sooyoung finally recovered, she felt much better. Even happy that Jinsoul was with her like this. "You know, since you're half-dressed, we should continue in my bedroom." She said jokingly...well, maybe half-joked.

Jinsoul broke their embrace, "Ugh, you would ruin the moment." But the blonde found herself smiling and playfully hit Sooyoung's shoulder. "I can't believe I am saying this, but it's great to hear your cheesy pickup lines again, now let's eat." The blonde's eyes were already scouring over their breakfast. It honestly wasn't anything special or fancy, but the fact that Sooyoung cooked for her filled herself with anticipation.

Once Jinsoul sat down, she found a sticky note on her plate. _I WON_. She chuckled to herself as her eyes subconsciously went to stare at the brunette. She thinks a second date with Sooyoung would be rather pleasant.

~ ~ ~

The redhead released a content sigh, her palm pressed into her cheeks as she leaned against the counter as she stared into the distance through the glass front of the cafe. Jiwoo could only look forward to her date with Jungeun tonight. They have been going on dates for the past month now. And her feelings were truly blossoming towards the blonde. They haven't talked about what they were exactly. Were they just casually dating? Perhaps they were already considered girlfriends?... If not, does Jungeun want that with her?

Maybe she was being too anxious and was overthinking everything. I mean, everything was going great with them, so why change it? Well, they haven't kissed since the first date, but they were practically attached to the hip whenever they were with one another. Their hands would always find each other, magnetized to join as one and unwilling to separate when they had to part ways. But Jiwoo wanted more. She wanted to call Jungeun hers and no one else. Was she being too greedy?

No, of course not. She wanted to make things clear with Jungeun on what they exactly are. She is going to do it. The redhead was determined to make her feelings clear.

"Jiwoo, just because you have a date tonight doesn't mean you can daydream at work."

The redheaded barista woke from her stupor; a light blush spread across her cheeks, "Ah-"

Gyuri chuckled, "Your shift is almost over. Just endure a little longer." The older girl handed the younger a coffee and a small plate of pastries. "Now take these to table 5, please."

Jiwoo beamed, "You got it!"

The rest of the shift went by quickly, but not without her mind, continually worrying how her evening would turn out. The more she let it fester in her mind, the more she started to doubt herself. Perhaps she was too impatient. Things with Jungeun are perfect. There isn't a need to put a label on them. But what if Jinsoul was right? Was she reckless for casually dating a playgirl? Would Jungeun ever take Jiwoo seriously in a relationship?

Her mind bounced back and forth through countless thoughts. Jungeun never did say they were exclusive. Was she seeing someone else other than her? The idea irritated Jiwoo, causing her eyes to grow green in jealousy. Sure she has no right to be mad. After all, they never established what their relationship was.

Jiwoo let out another sigh for the nth time in the past hour. How can she face Jungeun like this now? She had never been so nervous about meeting the blonde since their first date.

"Chuu, is everything alright?"

Jiwoo looked up from the register, and the sight of familiar blonde hair made her heart race and lose her breath.

"J-Jungie."

"Yep, that's me." The older girl smiled, then quickly faded, "Are you still working? I thought we had our date."

The redhead's eyes widened. How could she lose track of time? "A-ah, yes, yes. Let me put away my apron and change. I'm not supposed to let you do this since you didn't buy anything, but you can play with the cats while you wait." 

Jiwoo leaned over the counter and lightly kissed Jungeun's cheek. Both of their eyes widened as they stared at one another. The blonde's ears quickly glowed a vibrant red, as did the redhead's cheeks. "A-ah, U-uhm. I better change," Jiwoo stammered over her words and scurried away into the backroom, realizing what she had just done.

Jungeun quickly found herself ruffling her fingers through a cat's fur, doing her best to keep her mind off from what had transpired a few minutes ago. Sweet lesbian Jesus, she scolded herself. A kiss on the cheek was nothing to be nervous about. She had done plenty of other things with other women before; it's not like she is a middle school girl. 

But Jiwoo had always managed to make her feel like this. From their first and only kiss and even from merely holding hands. She can feel her ears burn, her heart race and her insides flutter. This was a first for her. She thought reactions like this were exaggerated in every romance novel and film. But now she understands what it feels like to have feelings for someone truly.

The blonde quickly learned that Jiwoo was one of a kind. A person that seems so effortlessly warm and caring and also loved by many. Jiwoo was oblivious to it, but Jungeun knew the redhead was pretty popular at their university. The girl, nicknamed the sun itself, a deserving title for someone like her. A person that is known to be nice to everyone. A laugh that makes others laugh and smile with her. A selfless attitude that makes others question their selfish deeds, and that fact is no different for Jungeun. 

It really felt like Jiwoo was perfect. It was like she was too good for this world and deserved everything. The younger redhead was so pure and loveable. It made Jungeun question if she was good enough for her. After all, the blonde was a good for nothing playgirl that didn't take any relationship seriously. _Doesn't JIwoo deserve better?_ Was she the right person for her? The blonde has been struggling with these thoughts for a little while now. She felt guilty that she wasn't up to par.

"Are you ready?" Jiwoo suddenly appeared in front of Jungeun. Her hand held out with her usual bright smile.

A smile automatically spread on Jungeun's face seeing Jiwoo's. I mean, how could anyone not smile when the sun was shining so bright? But her previous thoughts of self-doubt still hung in the back of her mind. She quickly stood up and started walking towards the cafe's exit without taking Jiwoo's hand. "Yeah, I'm ready."

The redhead couldn't help but feel a small prick in her heart when the blonde decided not to take her hand and hold it as they usually do. She awkwardly pulled her hands towards herself, her fingers wrapped tightly around the straps of her bag, and followed Jungeun out of the cafe.

By the time they made it to the aquarium, Jiwoo couldn't help but feel anxious that something was off. For the first time, she felt they were somewhat awkward and almost uncomfortable together. The blonde seemed to avoid her eyes whenever they spoke, and when they did speak, the blonde's responses were short and flat. The excitement that Jungeun would usually expel was absent, and she seemed more distant than ever.

Perhaps Jiwoo did something wrong. Was it something she said? Was it because she was too forward and kissed Jungeun's cheek in public? To be fair, that was like claiming Jungeun as her girlfriend, and they never did talk about what they were exactly. With these thoughts running in her mind, she was more determined and nervous than ever to confess her feelings.

After paying for their tickets, Jiwoo latched onto Jungeun's hand and pulled her towards the exhibits. The redhead decided to charge straight on and abolish whatever awkwardness was going on between them. In hopes that acting her usual self would bring normalcy to their relationship, the younger girl led them to the nearest display of colorful and vivid fishes.

Being with Jiwoo was indeed like an escape into a world that seemed brighter and more colorful. Sure, Jungeun has heard that before. Whenever a person spends time with someone they have feelings for, everything just seems more significant and meaningful. Every moment, every minute spent with that special someone, you just have the desire to engrave it into your mind, wanting every second to last and be cherished. Being together with Jiwoo truly made her happy.

As if her negative thoughts from earlier were never there, to begin with, Jungeun laughed and smiled as they paraded throughout the aquarium. They discovered many kinds of colorful fish. They stood in awe at the wondrous might of being near the presence of a whale shark. Marveled at the beauty of the underwater world when walking through a glass tunnel surrounded by sea life. The two made up silly and stupid answers in why a starfish was shaped like a star or that eels are just scuba diving snakes. Jungeun "protected" Jiwoo from the sharks that the redhead swore they would break the glass. They fought over who got to eat the last bite of their churro. 

Jungeun couldn't be any happier for having a perfect date, and honestly, all of their dates were perfect. Mainly because it was Jiwoo, but because it was Jiwoo, this date made it clear. She was too good for Jungeun. There was no way the blonde could make her as happy as she made her feel. Jiwoo truly deserved the world and someone better.

The two finally find themselves in a glass dome. The lighting heavily dimmed in order to view the luminescent glowing jellyfish that surrounded the viewers. They were alone, and the younger girl figured it was now or never. It was the perfect timing, and Jungeun looked stunningly beautiful under the reddish glow that was emitted by the soft jelly-like organisms.

Jiwoo's hand found Jungeun's in the darkness, their fingers intertwined and joined together. She could feel Jungeun stiffen in response as Jiwoo could feel her heart thumping throughout her body. They turn to face each other, and their eyes meet, and Jiwoo swears her breath was stolen.

"Are we. Uhm." Jiwoo clears her throat as she nervously tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "I-I really like you, Jungie. A-and I wanted- My feelings for you ar- Well I was asking if...Are we girlfrien-"

"No." The answer comes quick and in a flat tone before Jiwoo was even able to finish her sentence 

The redhead cast her eyes down to the floor, quickly releasing the blonde's hand. The glass dome seems to shatter, their world seemingly falling apart. 

This was to be expected. Why did Jiwoo think she was special enough for Jungeun to be hers? She probably went on multiple dates with other girls too. 

In a whisper that seemed almost inaudible, the sentence almost broken from Jiwoo's shaky breath disturbed the silence. "Then, all those dates. All those moments we shared. They meant nothing to you?"

Jungeun turned away to hide her shameful face, keeping silent. She wanted nothing more than to say that wasn't the case. In fact, they truly meant everything to her. But how could she put her jumbled thoughts into words? She was never one to expressively voice out her mind. 

Jiwoo knew that things might not work out between her and Jungeun from the start. It was always a possibility. Hell, even Jinsoul repeatedly warned. Yet until now, the chance of being rejected seemed so low she figured things would turn out well for her. But now that they ended on this point, she couldn't help but be irritated and frustrated. At who? She wasn't sure. She wanted to put the blame solely on Jungeun. The blonde was just so perfect, kind, charming, beautiful, and most importantly, Jiwoo wasn't afraid to be herself around her. How could Jiwoo not fall for her? Or maybe it was her fault, knowing Jungeun's history of avoiding commitment, yet she still threw herself into the fire. 

And like bamboo snapping, Jiwoo was overwhelmed with a whole range of emotions. She wasn't sure which emotion triumphed, whether it was grief or anger, maybe both. "I thought we had something special, Jungeun. Were you just leading me on this entire time? Was I just another girl you could parade around with and throw me away when you were done with me?"

There was only silence from the blonde—her head down towards the ground. Blonde hair covered her face as if curtains were drawn to hide her expression.

On the verge of tears, Jiwoo scoffed, "You are unbelievable, you know that?" She quickly exited the room, refusing to take one last look at the blonde as tears began to spill.

Jungeun remained frozen in the center of the room. Her knuckles white from her fists clenching tightly at the hem of her jacket. The sight of her Converse becoming much too blurry to be identifiable as tears began running down her cheeks and falling to the floor.

_This was for the better._ Jungeun kept repeating the sentence over and over in her head.

_She will be happier with someone else._

_This was for the better._

~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahello! Wow, it has certainly been a while since I have last updated. Did you miss me? Haha jk. I wanted to apologize for taking so long, but I hope to make more regular updates again :)


End file.
